


The Start of A New

by Kileyalexa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: DameRey, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Other, POV Ben Solo, POV Poe Dameron, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Baby, Smut, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileyalexa/pseuds/Kileyalexa
Summary: This story takes places six years after TROS. Rey and Poe are now together, Han Solo is still alive and Ben Solo/Kylo Ren is dead.....for now.Once Ben surrenders his life in order to save Rey, she finds out that she is pregnant with twins. Things quickly spiral as she tries to figure out how to raise two babies now that the war is over. Her friends all take on rolls in the children lives and Rey learns that the babies need a father figure in their lives. Poe has always loved Rey and when he found her crying after learning that she is pregnant he steps up to help her raise the brightest suns in his galaxy. Ben struggles while trying to get back to the love of his life, but he has no idea that she has moved on and started a family with his anything but blood brother.
Relationships: Finn & Rose Tico, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rose Tico, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron & Leia Organa, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter One: A Happy Beginning

“Daddy! You’re home!,” Kyra screams as she runs towards the X-wing landing in the backyard.

“Kyra Rose Dameron! You do not take one more step until that ship is completely shut down!” Rey yells at her daughter who is bolting towards the ship.

At least she can have a little break now that Poe is home from meeting with Leia and Han about some disturbances in the Outer Rim. It was always hard when Poe leaves even if he made it home in a couple of days. Kyra and Shera were hard to handle now that they could pretty much take her down since it was two to one. Finn and Rose had come to stay with them while Poe was away this time since it was a longer trip, but with Rose being in her second trimester it was hard for her to keep up with the girls and gods know that Finn was not a rule enforcer, more like a rule bender.

Kyra looked back at her mother as soon as the sounds of the engine had cut off with her pleading eyes asking if she could go ahead and meet her father when he exited the ship. Rey nodded to let her know that it was fine if she went ahead, but before she had even moved her head a centimeter Kyra was already that the bottom of the wings bouncing on the balls of her feet anxiously waiting.

“He made it back. I told you he would,” Finn had come up behind her with Rose and Shera trailing not far behind.

“I knew he would. I was just worried it was gonna take longer than this. Gods know you guys can't stay here forever and the girls really miss him when he's gone more than a couple days,” Rey replied looking back to see Poe open the canopy and pretending to not see Kyra waiting for him on the ground below. She couldn't help but smile when Kyra started pouting a little with her lip stuck out and little arms crossed in front of her.

“Quit torturing the poor kid and get off the X-wing, old man!,” Rose yelled at Poe while laughing.

“Kid? What kid? I don’t see a kid. Well I see part of what is going to be a kid,” Poe said with a wink in their direction before he slid down the side of the wing and landed a couple feet in front of his now angry daughter. He began walking towards Rey with a smile that made his eyes crinkle around the edges. Before he could reach for Rey and pull her into an embrace that he so desperately needed Kyra surged forward and climbed her way up his back to hook her tiny arms around his neck.

“Sunshine, do you see something on my back? It feels like there's something there, but I just can’t put my finger on it,” the words came out fast as he spins in a circle trying to see Kyra. They all started giggling when Kyra started to laugh.

“I’m…….ight…...here…..daddy….” their daughter managed to get out between little fits of giggles.

“Oh Kyra what are you doing back there? I figured you were out playing with BB,” Poe teased his little girl before reaching behind him and pulling her to his front and settling her on his hip. Although she wasn’t quite yet five she was massively tall. Which wasn’t a surprise since Ben was over six foot by the time he reached sixteen. Kyra snuggled into her father's embrace while Shera ran forward into Rey and Poes legs while they hugged each other for the first time in weeks.

“My girls. How are my wonderful, beautiful, clever girls on this fine day?,” Taking time to bop each of the girls on the nose in between adjectives.

Shera noticed that her sister was getting all the snuggles and started to jump up and down demanding to be held which was uncommon for her since she was the more independent of the twins. Rey looked down at her youngest daughter then back at Poe who swooped down to pick her up in his other arm. Rey took a minute to soak in the moment of the most important people in the world all in one place and right in front of her safe and sound for the first time in weeks. Poe noticed Rey staring at them with a look of pure bliss on her face. Poe had always been a pilot, he always would be, but he was starting to hate coming and going from his little family. He and Rey talked about him quitting the Resistance, but they agreed that Leia and Han still needed to have someone they truly trust doing the runs to the more frequent disturbances in the Outer Rim.

“Girls, why don’t we go make Uncle Finn make us some frozen blue milk sundaes?,” Rose asked her nieces in hopes that it would give Poe and Rey a chance to talk alone.

The twins head shot up so fast you would have taught they were shocked with a metcha prod. They began to squirm and wiggle in Poes arms till he sat them on the ground just to watch them run towards the house racing Finn. Rey turned and mouthed a thank you to Rose before turning back to Poe.

That beautiful man was looking at her like she was the brightest star in the galaxy. Rey stepped into Poes warm embrace as he kissed her forehead and whispered how much he had missed her into her skin. Rey laid her head against Poes shoulder and listened to his breathing. She had missed him more than she cared to admit. Of course Poe knew she missed him but if he truthfully knew how hard the last couple weeks had been without him his heart would break. Between the girls fighting constantly and the inability to sleep without his warm body next to her she was completely drained.

“So, how did the mission go?,” Rey asked but the sound was slightly muffled by his chest.  
“Well, it went? There was some fighting between a group of past Resistance fighters and some people claiming to have- and I quote - seen the raising of a new dark lord. Leia says that it isn’t anything to worry about since neither she nor Luke have felt anything in the Force and I’m assuming you haven’t either or you would have said something,” Poe stated matter of factly.

“I haven’t. Leia never mentioned anything to me about looking for anything either when I talked to her earlier this week. Oh, but speaking of the Force guess who knocked the pitcher of Koyo juice off the counter without touching it yesterday?,” Rey leaned back just enough to see Poes face when he realized what she was talking about. The look he gave didn’t disappoint when his jaw went a little slack and his molten brown eyes bugged out of his head.

“You have got to be kidding me. They aren’t even five yet and are already showing signs of being Force sensitive? Don’t get me wrong, I'm not completely in shock since their mother is the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy,” he paused to wink at her. “But shouldn’t it take longer? Like isn’t there an age requirement?”

Rey giggled because she knew he was joking. He was slightly Force sensitive since he grew up around the Force tree in his parents yard. It didn’t come as a shock when one of the girls started showing signs since technically both of their parents were powerful Force users. Ben was stronger then Rey was in the Force which was proven when he used so much of it to save Rey that it created not one but two life forms inside her. The thought of Ben made her heart hurt a little even though it had been so long since he died. She loved him, she always will, but not in the way that she loves Poe. Ben was her first kiss that would never change but looking back she now sees that it was more the adrenaline that caused the impulse of the kiss, not the actual feelings behind it. Everyone in her little family knew exactly what happened and who the twins father really was. Everyone being Poe, Leia, Han, Rose, Finn, and Poe’s parents Shara Bey (Shera’s namesake) and Kes.

When Rey first found out that she was pregnant she had just returned to the Resistance base on Yarvin 4. The base being there was actual pure luck since it was Poe’s home world and it had a place where she could be in tune with the Force while pregnant. They eventually decided that they wanted to build a house here since it was mostly secluded and only a handful of people knew they lived here. Rose and Finn wanted to be close too since they were the girls aunt and uncle as well as their godparents. Rey wanted her girls lives filled with as much love and as little hurt as possible since she had endured so much of that as a child. Rey did everything she could to protect her babies from feeling like they weren’t wanted nor loved.

The first person Rey ever told that she was pregnant was Poe.

_He found her crying the Falcon shortly after returning from his mission._

_Rey sat on the floor holding her stomach thinking of how she was going to raise these babies on her own. Why did Ben have to die? She couldn’t do this. She didn’t know how to be a mother. The darkness began to settle around her as tears streamed down her cheeks when she heard a noise from the ramp of the falcon._

_“Rey?,” Poe asked looking at her with more worry and concern than she's ever seen. He usually teased her or they were always arguing both too stubborn to admit that they were wrong._

_Rey scrambled to wipe her face in hopes that he didn’t notice the tears, but of course he had so he settled down in front of her with a soft “oomf’ before turning his attention to her._

_“Rey? What's wrong? Are you hurt?.” He questioned her while his eyes scanned up and down her body._

_Rey sniffled, turning her face away. She couldn't tell him. Well, she could but he would hate. Resent her the way that they all had resented Kylo Ren. They had all called him a monster, heartless, soulless and now she was carrying his children._

_“Rey, sunshine, you call tell what's wrong. I won’t say anything to Finn or Rose unless you want me to. We can fix whatever is wrong.”_

_Oh if only he knew the truth before he uttered those words. But something in his eyes made her think it was going to be okay. He was looking at her with a desire to know what he could do to help her. It was the moment when he gave her a small smile that she decided that she was going to have to tell someone at some point because with twins and her small frame she would show in no time. At least if she told him he would tell her the truth, how he really felt about all of this. So she swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at him for the first time since he sat down._

_“I…..I’m pregnant. Poe, I’m pregnant with twins,” she managed to get the words out at a whisper._

_His jaw went slack as the best pilot in the resistance took in what his friend had said. Poe had always had feelings for Rey, though he was positive she didn’t return the feelings. He always had hope, but it was okay that she didn't because she would always be his sunshine. Poe realized he was taking too long to say anything because she spoke again drawing him out of thought._

_“Poe? Did you hear what I said?,``Rey asked him._

_“You're pregnant? Rey! That’s great! Wait isn’t it great? Why are you here crying?,” Poe finally got his words to form into sentences._

_“It’s not great, Poe. You aren’t gonna think it's great either when you figure out how I got pregnant and who did it,” she glanced at him through her eyelashes._

_“Rey, incase you didn’t know, I have a very high reputation around here so I am pretty sure I know how you got pregnant. And what about the father? Does he know? Why aren’t you with him instead of in here crying? Did he say something to you? I swear on all the gods I will kill him if he hurt you,” he rambled on hoping he was saying the right words._

_Rey smiled a little at Poes joke about his reputation, but shook her head to answer his last question. “No, he can’t exactly say anything. And no he doesn’t know and he never will…” she trailed off bracing herself just to get it out._

_“At the last battle, something happened that I haven’t told anyone about. At first I didn't think it was important because the war was over, but now I have to say it in order for people to understand how I got the be in this position. I died Poe. I died when I beat Palpatine. It took everything from me and Kylo. I was losing, I was prepared to side with Palpatine in order to save you all and Ben, Kylo, showed up. He stood his ground with me. He sided with us Poe, but it was too late. Palpatine threw him across the throne room and it was left to me to end this and I did, but it killed me. The Force was drained from me, I was dead for a few minutes until Kylo gave it back to me. He gave me the rest of his Force life. It killed him when he did it. He gave me too much. The Force life he gave me created something, well two somethings. Ben Solo kissed me before he died in my arms, before I even had the chance to say anything. He died not knowing what he created or how much his sacrifice meant. Not even Leia knows what happened. She knows something happened, and is just waiting for me to say something. So go ahead scream at me and runaway to go tell everyone that the last Jedi is now pregnant with the Supreme Leaders babies. It won’t matter anyway. I’ll be long gone before they have the chance to shoot me,” Rey didn’t even look at his face before she started to get up planning on taking her T-65 to the furthest planet she could find._

_Poe barely had time to process the abundant amount of information Rey had just rambled out all in one breath before she was starting to get up. Before she got all the way up Poe grabbed her wrist and pulled her down so she was settled on his thighs and her face in his shoulder as he whispered, “Sunshine, I’m not going to scream at you or tell anyone anything. Just because I don’t like how Kylo- er Ben became towards the end. He was my brother. I loved him the same way I will love these little babies. I will do whatever to help you. You deserve the world and so do those sweet babies. Neither you or them have done anything to deserve to be yelled at. Ben gave up his life- maybe a little too much- to save you. I plan on making sure it wasn't for nothing.”_

_Rey sobbed into his shoulder stunned at how he was reacting. She had been so terrified that he would hate her that she didn’t ever consider what she would do if he didn’t. Rey could practically hear the wheels turning in his head as he thought of something to help ease her pain. She wasn't for sure what she was going to do, but she was incredibly grateful that Poe was here now her to help her work through it._

_“Rey. I know you are worried about what you are going to tell people. Which in my opinion, you don't have to tell them a kriffing thing, but they will ask questions when you start to show in a couple weeks. So why don’t we come up with a story to tell people? Only if you want to though.”_

_“I don’t even know where to begin with a story to say. I can do this on my own, but I don't want them to suffer the way I did. I want them to feel loved and wanted. I want them to have a childhood and go to school, I want them to see the galaxy. If people know who their father is they will push them away. No one liked Kylo. He was the most hated person in the galaxy before he died and these babies don’t deserve that kind of weight on their shoulders.”_

_“What if…..what if we said I was their father?,” Poe whispered into her hair. “We could tell certain people like Leia and Han, but no one else would have to know. We could play it like we were always just sneaking around never wanting anyone to know till the war was over.”_

_He pressed a tender kiss to her head while waiting for her answer. She was shocked no one, not even Finn, ever showed this type care or love to her. It was minutes before she could find the words to say back to his heroic statement._

_“You...you don’t mean that. You would have to give up everything especially your reputation if you did that. You parents would find out and what would they think?,” Rey got the words out._

_“Rey, I would give it all up if it meant that you and those babies would be happy and loved. Sunshine, in case you haven't noticed even though we fight a lot I do care for you. My parents would be fine. They always wanted grandkids. It wouldn’t be too far of a stretch for people to think they are mine. Ben and I could be twins if we were the same height and skin tone. You and him were both pale so it wouldn’t be anything for people to think it came from you. I will do this with you Rey if you want me to. I will give every ounce of myself to those babies and you. Rey, I never said it before because I was so sure you don't have the same feelings but I love you Rey.”_

_And just like that Poe became a father. He did just as he said he loved those babies and her like there was no tomorrow. Leia and Han knew before they even told her, she said she understood why they were going to be lying and agreed to keep her secret as did Rose and Finn although Finn was pissed. Poe’s parents were confused at first, but when they saw how Poe and Rey were around each other during Rey's long nine months of being pregnant they decided that those babies were theirs and loved them to no end._

Poes voice pulled her out of her reminiscence thoughts when he asked what made Kyra knock the pitcher over. Rey couldn’t help but laugh because that made the fourth person to assume that Kyra was the twin that used the Force without trying.

“It was Shera not Kyra. They were fighting and Kyra took her doll you mom made her and the next thing I know what there was a scream then a crash then more crying,” Rey said while pulling Poe towards the front door wanting to get out of this horrid heat.

“Shera? I always figured one or both would be able to but I kinda thought it would be Kyra,” Poe said with a laugh.

“Yeah so did Leia, Rose and Finn. I honestly can’t feel any Force energy in Kyra. Leia said it may not show till later or it may not come at all.” Rey secretly hoped it never came. She wants nothing more than her babies to have a somewhat normal life. And nothing will stop her from giving it to them.

Before Poe could say anything the front door swung open and out ran Kyra. Rey knew that they wouldn’t have long since Rose and Finn can keep them entertained for a little bit, but nothing would stop their daughters from wanting their father when he was home. They certainly were daddys girls. At first Rey was jealous that he could soothe them when they cried, or that they always ran to him when they were coming home from a date, but now she was in awe at how good Poe was with the children that wasn’t even his. They had talked about having one of them own then they decided it would be too much and secretly they were worried that people would start to notice the possible differences between the baby and the girls. Rey was happy with her little family.

Kyra was wanting them to come in so they all could eat together. None of them had had dinner yet but Rey honestly didn’t care when she saw Shera sitting on the counter while Rose got out the sprinkles and syrup, Finn was scooping the ice cream into the bowls while Poe was laughing at something Kyra had said about her Uncle Finn. This was complete and utter bliss. All of her family was together now in one place. She was always worried that she would never have a family or know what love was, but here she was with two siblings basically, two mother figures, two father figures, a husband who loves her unconditionally, and her two sweet babies.

After everyone finished eating, Rose and Finn went home after Rose stated that her ankles felt like they were going to bust from being up so long. Kyra and Shera had gone into the living room and were playing with their dolls that Poe's mom made for them out of an old flight suit. Poe had gone up to the fresher after Rey teased him about smelling like a wet wookie. As Rey finished putting the dishes away Poe returned and wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss to her temple before resting his chin on her shoulder.

“I think it's time for our girls to go to bed, don't you?” he said with a roguish grin. Knowing full and well that she knew what he meant.

“I couldn’t agree more, but it's not quite their bedtimes and more than likely they are gonna fight it.”

“Don't worry sunshine. I'll take care of it. Kyra! Shera! If you both go get ready for a bath and then bed right now I will take you both for a ride in the X-wing tomorrow!” Poe said while dodging Rey's hand.

The sounds of the girls' feet running towards them made Poe laugh knowing he had just won this round. He scoped both his girls up into his arms before giving them tickles while carrying them up the stairs to the fresher.

“I'll be right there. And that is not what I meant Poe Dameron.” Rey yelled up the stairs during her lap through the house turning off all the lights knowing that they wouldn't be back downstairs. She couldn’t help but smile when she heard Poe wrangle the girls into the fresher while making monster noises to keep them entertained. By the time Rey made it up stair both girls were out of the shower but instead of their PJs they had on Poes shirts.

“Look mama, we are wearing papas shirts like you do!” Shera beamed at her.

“I see that. Did you brush your teeth and wash behind your ears my little wookies?” Rey asked while she started pulling Sheras hair back in a braid. Poe had started doing the same to Kyras.

Rey had taught him to do their hair when she realized it was hard to get both girls to sit still long enough on her own. Once they were done they each picked up Shera and Kyra and took them to their room. They took turns tucking each girl in with the same attention.

“Good night my sweet girls. Dream nice dreams and remember only good little girls that sleep get to go for rides tomorrow.” Rey teased her babies as she gave them kisses on the forehead.

“Good night Mama, good night papa.” The girls said in unison.

“I love you both so much,” Poe told them while giving them a kiss on the cheek.

Rey was already at the door so Poe turned off the light but leaving the little night light on in the corner since Kyra was scared of the dark. Poe quietly closed the door to just a crack open so they could hear if there were bad dreams. He took Rey by the hand and led her to their room.

Turning down the bed the two talked about the rest of Poes mission and he told her Leia had given him two weeks leave and that she and Han were planning on visiting for the girls birthday in a couple days.

“Well, if Leia and Han are coming to visit them maybe we should invite your parents and Finn and Rose over and have the girls a small party.” Rey said as she got under the sheets.

“That sounds like a plan. I haven't seen mom or dad in a while. I know they want to see Kyra and Shera. It’ll also give us a chance to see if Leia can tell us more about the Force within the girls.”

“I'll call your parents tomorrow and let them know what we are doing. We’ll need to make sure their guest rooms are ready for them and Leia and Han….” before she could finish her train of thought before Poe fiercely planted his lips against her pulling her as close as he could. She let him deepen the kiss and loved every second of it.

“As much as I want to talk I have missed you so much and I would rather be doing something with less words,” Poe breathed against her neck.

“Mmhhmm,” was all Rey managed to get out before slipping into complete bliss.

\-------------

Poe was woken up by the sounds of Rey and Kyra screaming bloody murder. Poe looked and saw that Rey was still asleep so he shook her shoulder really quick in hopes that it would pull her from her nightmare before sprinting in the Kyra and Shera room. Shera was crying while Kyra thrusted around in her bed screaming.

“Kyra, Kyra, wake up baby,'' Poe shook her hard before she gasped for air and opened her eyes.

“Papa?”

“Yes, baby I’m here.” Shera was still crying but not because of Kyra but because Rey was still screaming.

“Come on girls. I need to go wake up mama.” He grabbed their hands before making their way back to the bedroom. Rey was thrusting around while holding her hands to her head. Poe left the girls by the door hoping Rey wouldn't scare them too bad.

“Rey, Rey, REY! Wake up it's just a dream. Come on sunshine wake up for me.” he grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. Finally her eyes flew open and a word slipped out of her mouth for the first time in five years.

“Kylo.”


	2. Chapter Two: Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo returns! Or maybe it's Kylo? Rey and Poe find out some news while they have visitors in town.

Kylo gasped for air as he laid on the cold hard ground beneath him. Taking in his surroundings he notices that there are people, no Sith followers all around him staring. Jumping to his feet as quickly as he could he scans the crowds looking for Rey, but she isn't here. A movement catches his eye as someone moves towards him, he takes a defensive stance prepared to fight his way out of this situation. He can’t see any of their faces as they all have on long black robes. He reached his hand out summoning his lightsaber. It flew into his hand as he ignited it with the Force.

“Master Ren, it is good that you have finally awakened!” one states as he steps closer to Kylo. “We have been awaiting your return to us after you saved the girl.”

“Stay away from me! I do not want to hurt you. I just want Rey and we will leave you. Wait…..master? I am not your master. I am no one's master.” Kylo shouts into the crowd.

“But you are. We brought you back. We fought to get you to breathe again so that the Sith may rule the galaxy!” the same faceless creature states.

“The Sith will rule the galaxy!” all the others echoed back.

“I….I...I am not a Sith. I am Ben Solo son of Leia Organa and Han Solo. The Sith should have ended with the battle of Exgol. I watched the building start to fall when I saved Rey. Wait, where is Rey? REY! REY!” He couldn’t feel her in the force. Was she dead? Did she not escape the building? How was he alive? He died, didn’t he? He gave his Force to Rey. Questions churned through his head a mile a minute.

“The one you call Rey is not here. Yes, the Sith that were in the temple did die. Though not all of the Sith were there. Master Palpatine made sure that a group of Sith was in the Outer Rim. It insured that the Sith would live on if the horrific Resistance gained control. We have been here for six years awaiting your return into the galaxy. Welcome to Mandalore, the new home of the Sith, Master Ren.”

“Quit calling me that! If Rey is not here then where is she?! How am I alive? This has to be some sort of punishment for what I did by the Force. Or I am just going crazy.” Kylo stated.

“We brought you back. We sacrificed a hundred Sith members. We took their powers and gave them to you. It brought you back from the world between worlds. As for the girl, she is safe. She is living her life on Yarvin 4.” the creature began to answer all his questions. “ If you just reached out I am sure you could feel her in the Force.”

Kylo didn’t feel too threatened by these people so he turned around and began to walk around the small space available. They brought him back. Its been five years? He was gone….dead for six years. He’s their master? He didn’t want to do that. He just wanted to find Rey to let her know he was alive. He wanted to kiss her and hug her again. What would she think? What about his parents? Oh gods, his mother. He would have to face her after killing Luke. They said Rey was on Yarvin 4. Why would she be on such a small planet. He had been there before, his childhood friend lived there. He had spent summers there with his parents playing with Poe in the Koyo fields and flying with Poe's mom in her A-wing.

He decides to try and reach for Rey through the force. Walking away from the crowd of Sith he finds a dark corner to sit in, crossing his legs he begins to think of his Rey. Her smile that could light up the room, how her laugh made his stomach do a flip, how her lips felt on his when he finally got to kiss her. Slowly his surroundings faded away and he was standing inside a house. No, not a house. Her house. It was quiet so he assumed she was asleep. The sun was just rising outside as he began to walk up the stairs towards where he assumed would be her bedroom. Coming into the hallway he sees three doors, letting the Force guide him he goes to the door closest to the stairs. The door was cracked open but it didn't matter as he just walked through the door. His breathing hitched when he saw what was on the bed.

Not only was Rey sleeping with a beautifully peaceful expression on her face but someone else was there. They had their arm draped across Rey's waist as Rey snuggled closer to her partner. Upon further investigation Kylo noticed that this wasn't just some man. This was his childhood best friend, his brother. None other than Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the Resistance. Rage began to churn in his stomach as he took in the scene before him. He thought Rey had loved him, but she was sleeping with another. She had betrayed him. Not only had she betrayed him but his friend had also. Before Kylo could fade back to his current surroundings a noise in the hallway behind him caught his attention.

He was about to go back through the door when it flung open causing Poe to sit up straight in the bed looking at the door. Kylo breathing hitched when he thought Poe had seen him. But it stopped all together when he heard a little voice.

“Papa, I had a bad dream. I can’t fall back asleep.” The little girl with light brown hair and dark brown eyes sniffled looking at Poe. Her papa. The girl couldn’t be much older then three Kylo thought. He stayed quiet while watching his nightmare unfold before him, but only this wasn’t a nightmare this was Rey's reality.

“C’mere Shera. But we have to be quiet and not wake your mama.” Poe told the little girl named Shera while crossing the room and picked her up off the floor and placed her in the bed beside Rey who had turned and was watching them quietly.

Kylo was afraid that Rey would notice him standing there but she didn’t. He noticed that he could feel not only her force signature but another one. It wasn’t coming from Poe or the girl that was now snuggled in between her parents. Before Kylo could try and see where the other signature was coming from another little girl who was the same age as the first ran into the room and jumped up onto the bed landing an elbow into Poe’s stomach causing him to let out an “oof”.

He watched intently as Rey picked up the second little girl and began to tickle her tummy while giving her kisses all over her face. The girls squealed in delight Poe and Rey took turns tickling and kissing them. Once they were breathless they stopped and looked at each other smiling before Poe reached over and gave Rey a small kiss. The first girl put her hands on her parents trying to push them apart while saying “eww”.

“Eww? Did you say eww?” Rey asked her. “I’ll show you eww Miss Shera Leia Dameron.” As she peppered the girls face in kisses again.

The use of his mother's name sent his head spinning. Why would she name her and Poe's children after his mother? They were close he knew that but they weren't that close he didn’t think. Before he could figure it out Poe said something that caught his attention and made his rage surge back up again.

“Alright, alright my little womp rats. We need to get you both dressed and ready for your birthday party today before Grandma and Grandpa Solo and Grandma and Grandpa Dameron get here in a few hours!” Poe told the girls.

Why was Leia and Han called their grandparents? He was their child not Rey or Poe. He didn’t have any children, they were not grandparents. He turned his attention back to the little family before him as Rey began to talk.

“How old are you again? Two? They are two right Poe?” Rey teased.

Before Poe could answer the little girl named Kyra spoke up, “No mama! We are five today!”

Then it hit him. The Sith said he had been gone for six years. If those little girls were turning five today then they weren’t Poe’s daughters. They were his. While thinking this he began to look closely at the little girls and it only secured his findings even further. Kyras almost black hair belonged to him as did her slightly too large for her head ears and even though she was sitting down Kylo could see that she was tall for being five taller then what a child of Poe and Rey could be. Shera looked a lot like Rey but it was obvious that she had the Solo noise. Those were his daughters. His. Rage, fear, and hurt began to swirl around him as the little girls climbed into Poes arms calling him “papa". He was not their father and from what he could tell they had no idea who Kylo was.

He snapped back into the present. Taking a look and seeing that the Sith were too busy to notice him, he quickly walked out of the temple and towards his old TIE fighter that parked near the entrance. He sent a quick prayer to the gods before turning it on. It came to life and as he shot out of atmo he only had one thought on his mind. He was going to find Rey and his daughters. He quickly set the coordinates for Yarvin 4, he would be there in nine hours. He was nine hours away from seeing his loves and from killing the man that threatened to take them away.

Nothing, absolutely nothing was going to stop him.

\----

Rey couldn't quite shake the feeling of being watched that morning. She didn’t let that hinder the happiness she was feeling from her girls. She finished their hair while Poe made skillet cakes for them and they're guests that would be arriving in minutes. Rey had talked to Leia about what she had felt in her dream a couple nights ago. Leia dismissed it saying that Ben had died and they all knew it. She was having a hard time believing her. She knew he died, he died in her arms for Forcesakes, but she could feel his pain. Like he was suffering in real life. She was concerned about the feeling she got from it. She had long since broken the bond off that she shared with Ben after he died, since she couldn’t handle the quiet from it. After she broke it, it was like she could breathe again. She couldn’t worry about the fact that maybe just maybe he would hop into her head and tell her he loved her.

Even though she was worried about what she had felt she was more worried about the fact that Kyra had felt her feelings while they were sleeping. It had scared her babies so bad they refused to sleep in their own beds till last night. She told them that they were just having a nightmare at the same time though Poe knew the truth. He had promised her that nothing would happen to them if he had something to do. He told her she was just emotional because of the twins' birthday. Maybe they were right. She was just stressed and it caused her to have a nightmare and Kyra could feel it because she was coming into her Force ability.

Pushing her thoughts aside she finished putting Sheras hair into her buns on the sides of her head. Once she was done she picked her up from the ‘fresher counter and told her to go get her sister and go find their father. Rey quickly took the test out of the drawer, she stared at the thing for over an hour that morning before deciding that the results weren't going to change. Rey quickly changed into a light grey tunic and black leggings before heading down stairs to find that the Falcon was parked in the field in front of the house.

“Kyra! Shera! Your grandparents are here!” She yelled while walking out the front door as the ramp opened to the Falcon.

As she walked down the stairs the girls bolted out of the house and as Kyra was about to trip down the stairs Rey turned and caught her and set her on the ground while scolding her on running down the stairs. Kyra could have cared less as she ran for the falcon as Leia and Shara Bey walked down the ramp. The girls tackled their grandmas with enough force to knock them backwards a little.

“Oh goodness you have grown!” Leia exclaimed as the girls took turns in between her and Shara.

“We haven’t grown that much grandma Leia! Only an inch daddy said!” Shera explained while hugging Shara tight.

Poe had come out of the house and was wrapping his arms around Rey from behind before nuzzling the side of her neck which rewarded him with a snort from Rey. He let out a chuckle before telling her “It’s nice to have all the family here for a while. I’ve missed them all.”

“Me too. I love having everyone here. Rose said she and Finn would join in a little bit. She had a scan for the baby this morning.” Rey explained as they walked hand in hand towards the ship. As they reached the ship Han and Kes were walking down towards their wives and granddaughters.

“Hey! How come they get all the love around here?” Han teased the girls as he saw that both Leia and Shara were holding them. They began to squirm in the women's arms and ran to their grandfathers. Rey and Poe chuckled when they heard the girls call them by their nicknames. Pop-pop being Hans and KK being Kes’s. Han had insisted he was too young to be called grandpa which was ironic since he was the oldest out of the four.

“How are you doing?” Leia asked Rey as she pulled her into a hug. Rey could feel the concern rolling off of her and into the Force.

“I’m better. No nightmares for me or the girls. Poe says it's just stress and I am starting to wonder if that is what caused it.” Rey explained quietly not wanting the others to hear their conversation. “It was just odd. I hadn’t felt that in years. Not since the girls were born and I broke the bond. I think I was more afraid that Kyra felt it. I told her it was a nightmare and she didn’t say she saw or heard anything so I just let it go. So we’ve been okay. I’m really glad everyone is here though, Leia. I missed you.”

“Oh, we missed you all too. Even that brat of a husband of yours.” Leia teased loud enough for Poe to hear.

“Hey! You haven't seen me in a week, you've had a decent break!” Poe retorted with a lopsided grin.

Leia and Rey started to walk back towards the ship where the others were when a growl from inside the ship made Rey look up.

“Hope you don’t mind but we brought a party crasher.” Han said while spinning Kyra around in a circle while Kes threw Shera up and caught her, causing the girls to go into giggle fits. Rey looked over at Poe in confusion when her favorite wookie walked out of the Falcon.

“Chewie!” Rey exclaimed and ran up to him only to be completely engulfed in a furry hug.

Chewie let out a series of growls, “little rat. I missed you.”

“Oh Chewie I missed you too. I thought you were busy on Kashyyyk?”

“Never too busy to see little rat and little rat’s rats.” Chewie growled back releasing Rey. He nodded at Poe before looking at his nieces. He held out a paw to each of them and they quickly climbed into them laughing while Chewie threw them around in the air by their arms.

“Gods, can we take this reunion inside before this old woman melts to death in this heat.” Shara says while linking her arm through Reys and walking towards the house.

“Nice to see you mom? Thanks for the hello.” Poe teased his mom while shooting a look at his dad knowing he was getting under his mother's skin.

“Oh you hush up. You’ll get to spend plenty of time with me but first I want to talk to my sweet Rey about how you have more than likely been driving her insane.” Shara shot right back.

Everyone else started laughing while Poe rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while blushing a deep red. While Leia, Rey and Shara headed into the house the twins and the men got the bags from the cargo hold of the ship.

“Girls why don't you let Uncle Chewie have a break from carrying you all around and go play while the grownups talk?” Poe told his daughters who reluctantly hopped down of Chewie and took off running to the swing that was hanging in the big tree in the front yard. “Take turns you too! And don’t fight.”

Han let out a snort of a laugh at what Poe said as did Kes and even Chewie had an amused look in his eyes. “What's so funny?” Poe asked looking back at the group.

“You just sound like such a dad,” Kes said while letting out a few more chuckles. “I don't think I was that bad.”

“I have to or the next thing I’ll know is Kyra will be hung upside down by Shera letting out a scream,” Poe explained.

“Ahh so the Force has begun to show in them,” Kes says while looking at the girls playing on the swing.

“Well more in Shera than Kyra, but yea. While I was gone Rey said they got into a fight and Shera let out a cry that knocked a pitcher off the table. And since I’ve been back she has closed a door without touching it. Rey doesn’t really want them trained in the Force but it is hard to keep it under control with explaining what it is. Rey doesn't even use it around them because she is afraid they will notice and start to teach themselves things.”

“Can they do that?” Kes asked looking away from the sweet sight of the girls pushing each other on the swing.

Poe looked over at Han trying to judge his mood and feelings before answering. Han beat him to it though. “Yeah, they can if they pay enough attention. Ben did. He watched his mother move a few things around and he figured out he could do it too if he thought about it enough.” A sad look came into Hans eyes while looking at them, but he doesn’t say anything else.

“Rey is hoping if she doesn’t let them learn about it they will quiet showing signs of it. She is wanting to contact Luke to ask him for help, but we haven't had the chance yet.”

The front door popped open and Rey stuck her head out and told the girls to come eat breakfast. Then sent a pointed look at the men and told them to come on.

“Oh, gods she didn’t cook did she?” Han asked while walking towards the house. “I am starving, but my daughter can’t cook worth a Force.”

Poe smiled at the fact that Han called Rey his daughter. 

“Hey, I can hear you ya know.” Rey called out. The other women joined her on the porch and Leia sent a pointed look at Han.

“Leave her alone Han. You only cook when you make me angry so stuff it, nerf-herder.” Leia said.

“No, she didn’t make the skillet cakes.” Poe said setting the bags down near the stairs. “Rey? What Rooms are ready so we can put their stuff in them?”

“We can do it after breakfast. The girls are starving and you know they want you to decorate their skillet cakes for them since I don’t do it right.” Rey said while rolling.

Poe walked into the kitchen grabbed Kyra and Shera sitting them on the counter before putting once cake in each plate asking them what they wanted on them. They both wanted whipped milk, chocolate, and Koyo on top, but after a pointed look from Rey he convinced them to forgo the chocolate which caused Han and Kes to laugh. He put the plates on the table before Kes picked up the girls and carried them to their chairs, they immediately dug into their food. The other adults began to fill their plates thanking Poe and Rey for breakfast, but Poe noticed that Rey hadn’t made a plate yet and was instead putting blue milk into pink cups for the girls. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her hips.

“Why aren’t you eating?” He whispered low enough that they couldn’t be heard from the table.

“I’m just not very hungry. And the girls need a drink so I’m getting them.” she replied.

“Sunshine I would have gotten them drinks you are supposed to be taking a little break since I’m home. And you are not hungry? No offense sunshine but you are always hungry. Is something wrong?”

“Poe…....I need to tell you something, but not here,” she looked over his shoulder to their family fully listening to the girls talk about how they were learning to read. Poe was fighting a wave of concern as Rey pulled him out the door and out to the tree in the backyard. Far enough were no one could hear them if they came outside looking. Rey had wrapped her arms around her stomach, a habit Poe noticed she does when she is nervous. Poe finds it adorable and has since she first did it when he met her.

“Rey, you're scaring me. What's going on? Another dream?” Poe questioned her while walking closer to the tilt her face back so she would look at him. Her eyes were glistening with tears. His concern grew into a beast at that realization.

“Poe……I’m….I’m pregnant.” she whispered.

Poes heart went to his stomach. He was sure he wasn't hearing her right. They weren't even trying and she had the implant. She couldn’t be pregnant….right?

“You are what?”

“Pregnant, Poe. I found out this morning. I know I have the implant but I completely spaced it was supposed to be replaced last month.” She pulled away but not before Poe saw the fear on her face. He shook his head slowly before grabbing her arm and spinning her back into his arms.

“Rey, we’re gonna have another baby?”

Rey looked up at him with tears falling down her face. Poe reached up and wiped them away with his thumbs as she shook her head yes. Poe couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he picked her up and spun her in a circle. He sat he back on her feet but not before he pressed a kiss to her lips.

“You aren’t mad?” She asked.

“Mad? What? No Rey. I mean we had talked about not having another for a couple more years, but I am so happy! The girls will be big sisters! Not being biased or anything but I really hope it's a boy!” He dropped his hands to her stomach, something he hadn’t done in years. He looked at her face and saw that she was smiling now. She was obviously relieved.

“So how far along do you think you are?”

“At least a couple weeks at least. That's why I’m not eating anything. The morning sickness has already kicked in.” She replied.

Before Poe could say anything Han came out of the house. “Hey you two! Your girls are wondering where you want and Chewie can hold them down for so long!” he gave them a wink before heading in the house.

Rey grabbed his hand and towed him into the house to see the girls had finished eating and were restless kicking their legs off the chairs. Poe saw Rey's face bloom into a smile when she saw their girls. He squeezed her hand before he let go to get some breakfast on a plate for him secretly adding a little bit extra like he had done when Rey had morning sickness with the twins in hopes that she would steal some of his plate. Rey was at the table telling the girls that they could go play in the living room but to be quiet because the adults were going to be talking. Chewie growled quietly and headed out of the room with the girls. Poe could only assume it was “ill watch them” since he didn’t speak wookie very well.

Poe set the plate with food down in front of the chairs before heading back to get two cups of caf, loading one down with sugar and heading back to the table. Although there were two chairs available Rey chose to set on his lap, not that he minded.

Kes was the one who spoke up about them going outside,” So what was that about?”

Poe felt Rey tense on his leg and she quickly started nibbling on a piece of skillet cake to ensure she didn’t have to answer. Thanks Rey he thought. Before he answered he noticed that Leia had a smirk on her face, he raised his eyebrows at her. “Rey just wanted to talk about the girls party tonight,” he lied.

“Poe. You were a terrible liar as a child and you are terrible at it now.” His mother stated raising her eyebrows,

Poe nervously rubbed the back of his neck before looking up at Rey. She shrugged giving him the go ahead to tell them. He opened his mouth to say something, but Leia beat him to it.

“I already know, you might as well spill the beans cause Han will get it out of me eventually and Force knows he can’t keep a secret.” Leia said, cocking her head to the side.

Poe huffed before looking at Rey who nodded. “Fine, Rey is pregnant.”

They watched as Han laughed, Leia smirked, Shara beamed, and Kes’s jaw went slack.

“Finally! I’ve known since we got here and it was driving me mad not to say something.`` Leia exclaimed, turning her attention to Rey whose face was red. “How far along are you?”

“Umm, I'm not sure. I just found out this morning. I’ll have to call Kalonia later to get an appointment.” Rey replied.

Shara spoke up next, “Oh my gods! Another little grandbaby to spoil! I am so happy for you two!”

“Thanks, mom.” Poe replied while placing a kiss into Rey's shoulder feeling her relax a little bit as she ate some food off his plate just as he hoped she would.

“Were you trying?” Han asked earning himself a smack upside the head from his wife.

“Er no we weren’t, but I don’t think we could be happier.” Rey answered in between bites.

“Just saying I hope it's a boy!” Kes exclaimed.

“You and me both dad. Don’t get me wrong I love being a dad to girls, but getting out numbered sometimes sucks!” Poe laughed out loud.

They all chuckled at that as the girls came back into the room after hearing everyone laugh. Chewie followed saying his apology but he couldn’t get them to stay. Rey laughed as the girls made their presence known by giving everyone around the table a kiss. When they reached their parents they climbed onto their laps which ended up with Kyra on Rey's legs and Shera on Poes leg which was unoccupied by Rey. Untimely Poe was holding his whole world.

“Do you know who know yet?” Han asked flicking his eyes between Shera and Kyra.

“No they don’t. Do you wanna..” Poe asked Rey.

Rey nodded before capturing the girls attention. Everyone at the table was watching intensely waiting for their reaction.

“Girls your dad and I have something we need to tell you.” Rey started out. “You guys are gonna be big sisters!”

The girl's eyes got big and Shera was the one who spoke first, “How?”

Everyone snorted a laugh. “Yeah mom. How?” Leia teased.

Poe could see Rey was flustered so he took over. “Mama has a baby in her tummy. That means in a little while you will have a baby brother or sister to help look after.”

“When do you know if it's a girl or boy? Because I want a brother!” Kyra said while pressing her little hand to Reys tummy.

“Well I want a sister!” Shera countered while stretching to put her hand next to her sisters.

Poe couldn’t help but smile at his daughters who were happy about becoming big sisters. The others were all smiling at the girls as well. Leia decided to tell the girls it would be a while before they got to know if it was a boy or girl. After Leia was finished Han decided to take a vote. Kyra, Poe, Han, and Chewie all think it's a boy whereas Shera, Leia, Rey, Kes and Shara all think it is a girl. Poe really doesn’t care whether it's a boy or girl as long as Rey and the baby are both healthy.

Poe couldn’t help but to look around the room at all the people he cared about minus Finn and Rose. This was possibly the happiest he had been in a while. Between going back and forth for work and taking care of the fields things had been hard on him and Rey. He knew that they were going to get harder now that she was pregnant again. He couldn’t leave her when she started getting sick and further along. She wouldn’t be able to handle that and the girls. He turned his attention to Leia who he found was looking at him with a little smile.

“So, General, I think I may need to put in for leave for a year or so.” He told her.


	3. Chapter Three: The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo/Ben makes an apperance at his daughters party.

Laughter filled the house as Chewie, Han, and Kes all played with Kyra and Shera. Rey was more than thankful for the time so she could sit on the back porch alone while watching Finn and Poe set up a few tables in the backyard for the girls fifth birthday party. She was reluctant about having one given the hard time that she was having, but that faded quickly when she saw how happy her babies were with everyone here. Finn and Rose had come over once the scan was done. Rey pressed her hand to her stomach thinking about the tiny life form growing in there. She couldn’t wait for the new addition to her family to arrive. Everyone was thrilled that she was pregnant again even though she was nervous. Leia had granted Poe six month leave starting in two weeks. They agreed on six months to see how things were going, but Shara and Kes said they would be more than happy to come and stay for a few months after the baby was born. She was sure Rose and Finn wouldn’t be any help since they were expecting a baby too. Not that she cared, she was so happy for her friends. 

Neither one had any idea that she was pregnant again. Rey really didn't want to tell them because she was afraid it would hurt Rose and take away from her time of being pregnant. She knew that Rose had had as hard of a life as she had and Rose deserved to be happy. She was there for all of Rey's pregnancy and now it was Rey's turn to be there for her. Everyone that knew of her pregnancy all agreed not to say anything to them till Rey and Poe decided to tell them. The only ones who she said to worry about spilling the beans were the girls. They seemed to understand what a secret was, but it still worried Rey. Rose was having a boy and Rey was sure she had never seen Finn so happy. He and she both had come so far from being a stormtrooper and nobody from nowhere. 

Rey let out a giggle when she heard Poe curse when Finn dropped the table on his toe. That's what he got for not wearing shoes. Poe fought to put shoes on till the last second, a habit Shara said he developed as a baby. Kyra had also gotten the same habit and it was a fight to get her to wear shoes. Poe just laughed every time and told her she didn’t have to wear them unless they were going into town or in the fields. Rey smiled at the thought of how Poe gave those girls whatever they wanted. He was definitely the ‘good’ parent in the situation whereas Rey was the ‘bad’ parent always disciplining the girls. 

Rey was lost in a train of thought when Rose waddled out to the back porch and set down next to Rey on the steps. “Hey, pretty girl.”

She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Roses voice, “Oh hey. I figured you were resting from the busy morning.”

“Nah, I have been pregnant for so long I have figured out how to manage the tiredness.” Rose said with a laugh. 

Rey reached over and put a hand on Roses protruding stomach feeling a little flutter under her palm. She gasped when she felt it and looked up at Rose. Rose laughed and said “Yeah, he's been pretty happy here recently. He does that exact same thing when Finn does that.” 

“Hi there, little buddy,” Rey whispered to Roses stomach. “I cannot wait to meet you!” 

Rey turned her attention back to Rose and asked her if they had thought of a name yet. Rose was the one who gave Rey the idea to name Shera after Shara and Leia. Then Rey decided that Kyras middle name should be Rose after their aunt. Which meant that her daughters were named after three of Reys favorite women in the galaxy. Rey remembers when her and Poe introduce the girls to their family in the delivery room. Rose, Shara and Leia all cried when they heard the girls names. 

“Actually we have, we decided this morning at the scan. Do you want to know what it is?” Rose answered with a smile. “You just have to promise not to tell Poe. Finn wants to be the one to tell him’

Rey gave her a puzzling look, “Okay? I won't.” 

Rose smiled, “We have decided to name him Jacen Poe Tico.”

Rey's jaw went slack a little at the sound of the name. Poe was going to be ecstatic. Finn and Rose meant as much to him as they did to Rey. Rey hugged her best friend, and put her hand back on Roses stomach, “Hello Jacen Poe Tico. Your uncle is going to absolutely love you.” 

“Finn wanted to name him after Poe since Poe was the main reason we met to begin with. Without Poe, Finn would still be a stormtrooper. Poe named Finn and now we are giving our son his name.” 

“He is totally going to cry when you tell him.” Rey teased wiping her eyes. The pregnancy emotions were already hitting her hard. They didn’t notice the men approach them till Poe spoke up. 

“Tell who what?” he asked looking at Rey. She shook her head because she knew what he was talking about. 

“Oh, that we saw you get a table on your toe. You really should wear shoes, nerfherder.” Rose quickly recovered from her emotional state with Rey. 

Finn started laughing while Poe crossed his arms over his chest before sitting on the ground in front of Rey and leaning back into her legs and putting his head into her stomach giving her a knowing smile. Rey smiled back, till her terror shot through the roof at the sound of Kyra yelling at Shera that she wanted their mamas baby to be a boy because aunt Rose was having a boy and they could play together. 

Roses eyes widened and Rey knew that she had heard the girls' conversation. Rey heard Han and Leia shushing the girls, she looked at Poe who had his hand over his eyes and a red face. 

“What did Kyra just say?” Finn asked although he already knew the answer. 

Rey looked at her brother then at Poe who was peeking from behind his finger like a child. He shook his head to let her know that he wasn’t telling them. Rey rolled her eyes and looked back and forth between Rose and Finn.

“Uhh, I’m pregnant!” Rey said hoping the enthusiam would throw off the fact that she didn’t tell them first. 

“What….wait….ho-how?” Finn stuttered. 

Rose giggled at her husband, “Don't you remember how we got this one?” She said pointing to her growing stomach. 

“YES, I remember. I just meant why didn’t you guys tell us?” Rey could hear the hurt in his voice. 

“Finn, buddy we just found out this morning. And Rey didn’t want to say anything till you guys had your little man. She didn’t want to take away from Rose.” Poe explained to their friends. 

Rose rolled her eyes and smiled while grabbing Rey's hand. “Rey, you wouldn't have taken anything away from me. I was there when you were pregnant with Kyra and Shera. You have been with me the whole time I’ve been pregnant. Hells, you held my hair while I threw up in your ‘fresher. And now we are pregnant at the same time! I literally couldn’t be happier.” 

“You aren’t mad?” Rey asked her friend. 

“Oh well I’m a little mad that you felt like that. But I’ll get over it! Rey, your pregnant!! How far along are you?” Rose said enthusiastically. 

“I’m not sure. I just took the test this morning. I know I'm a couple weeks at least because the morning sickness has kicked in ....” 

Poe listened to the women go on about pregnancy while he walked away towards Finn who was walking from the porch. Poe put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention 

“I’m really sorry, man. Rey didn’t want to say anything. Everyone else found out this morning. Don’t be mad at her. She was trying to protect Rose.” Poe said. 

“I’m not mad Poe. Hurt a little yeah. You guys didn’t tell us. I tell you everything, but you couldn't tell me this? It’s not a bad thing. It’s a good thing. But I do understand where you are coming from. Rose has always been second fiddle. She lived in her sister's shadow for a while, then she was just a mechanic for the Resistance. Rey wanted her to be first. I’ll get over it. I am really happy for the two of you.” Finn gave a small smile. 

Poe flinched at the sound of Rose’s sister being mentioned. He had caused her death and somehow Rose managed to forgive him even if he didn’t completely forgive himself. 

“Thanks, once again we are really sorry.” Poe gave his shoulder a squeeze. Finn smiled a real smile and asked. 

“So you want another girl or a boy?” Finn teased him about being outnumbered all the time. 

“I want it to be a boy, but like I told Rey as long as it's healthy and she is too that's all that matters to me. I love my stars no matter if they are boys or girls.” 

“I want it to be a boy too. Then my little man will have someone to play with.” Finn replied. 

“Well this morning we took a vote. Han, Kyra, Chewie and myself all think it's a boy whereas Leia, Shara, Shera, Kes and Rey all say girl.”

Finn laughed and they began walking back towards the women who were talking about something baby related. Rose looked at Finn with a questioning look. 

“Ya know you can’t get all broody with them when we haven’t told them that one thing.” Rose said with a pointed look at Poe. 

“Do you want me to tell them?” Finn asked. 

“Well, Rey already knows. I told her earlier, but you should tell him. We are both even on keeping secrets and if you tell him then we are back at zero.” Rose replied. 

Rey had picked up on what they were talking about. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw how confused Poe was. He was absolutely going to love this. Rey looked at Rose and said “I bet he cries.” 

“Oh that's not a bet. He will cry without a doubt.” Rose giggled. 

“Who will cry? What is going on?” Poe said getting frustrated that he was the only one who didn't know whatever this secret was. 

“We decided on a baby name this morning,” Finn explained. “We have decided to name him Jacen Poe Tico.” 

Rey felt Poes emotions go from frustrated to confused to overwhelmed in a matter of second. Tears had pricked up in his eyes as Finn explained. “You named me and you are the main reason that I met Rose. You are like a brother to me and her. We want our baby to have your name if that's okay.” 

Poe didn't even respond he just pulled Finn into a hug as tears threatened to overthrow. “Thank you. You guys really don’t have to do it though. The kid deserves a good name.” 

Rose stood and gave Poe a hug before saying, “ We want to. You, Rey and the girls, well and the new baby, mean so much to us. You are basically all the family we have. We love you guys so much. Besides if it was a girl were going to name her Paige Rey Tico. It was getting named after one of you no matter what. It just landed in your favor.” 

Poe chuckled as he watched tears fall from Rey's eyes. He went to her and pulled her close to his side kissing the top of her head. Finn had done the same to Rose. Pulling them away from the moment was Kes hollering at what Poe was assuming his daughters before they ran out the door standing at the top of the stairs looking at them. 

“I tried to keep them in the house, but they are so damn fast.” Kes said trying to catch his breath. 

“It's okay, dad. What are you guys doing?” Poe asked them as he slipped away from Rey to hold his hands out to his daughters. Knowing full and well that he couldn’t catch them both if they decided to jump at the same time Finn came up and did the same thing. Kyra jumped to Finn who caught her and spun her around making spaceship noises while Shera jumped and clung to Poe as if her life depended on it. Poe settled her on his hip before listening to Rose talk. 

“Besides whose idea was it to tell the five year olds to keep a secret?” Rose laughed out loud. 

Kes looked up, “I’m assuming they know?” 

“Yeah they heard Kyra yelling how she wanted her mommys baby to be a boy.” Rey said looking back at her youngest daughter who was laughing with her uncle. 

“Sorry mama. I tried to get her to be quiet but she wouldn’t listen.” Shera spoke up reaching her mama. Rey took her held her tight to her chest kissing her head. 

“Its okay baby. I’m not mad at you guys, neither is aunt Rose, uncle Finn or Papa, right?” Rey told her while looking at Rose and Poe. 

Rose gave the little girl a kiss on the head before whispering, “No baby. We aren’t mad. I’m glad I heard you now I know that you are going to be a big sister!” 

Shera smiled and held her arms out to Rose so she could get a hug. Rose took her and gave her a big hug and some kisses before tickling her tummy. Shera wiggled down so she could put her hands on Roses stomach. 

“He's happy.” Shera said. 

“What did you say baby?” Poe asked 

“The baby in aunties tummy. He’s happy. He likes when everyone is around.” Shera explained. 

Rey looked at Poe before speaking, “How do you know that, sweetie?” 

“He told me. He likes to tell me things.” 

Rey crouched down to Sheras level, “How does he tell you things?”

“He whispers to me.” Shera replied looking at her mom. “He only does it when I touch him though.” 

Rey looked at Rose who was looking a little shocked. They all knew that Finn was Force sensitive. He even had a lightsaber and was almost as good as Rey was even though he wasn’t a Jedi. It never occurred to her that Rose and Finns' baby could be Force sensitive. Granted it wasn’t necessarily certain that Jacen could be Force sensitive, it was a possibility. Finn had walked up and was staring at Shera as if she had grown a second head. Rey opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by Finn. 

“He could be….” Finn whispered. Rose stepped away from Shera and towards her husband placing a hand on his back. 

Rey could feel the fear radiating off him. Leia stepped onto the back porch and was walking towards Rose. “May I?” she said to her. 

Rose nodded. Leia placed a hand on her stomach. Poe had grabbed Kyra from Finn and was now sending them into the house as the rest of the group gathered on the back porch. He was afraid that the word ‘Force’ was going to come out of someone's mouth and the girls would start to ask questions. 

“It's not for certain. He does have a slightly stronger signature than normal Force signature, but he hasn’t reached out to me as Shera and Kyra did.” Leia turned and looked at Rey. “Have you felt anything from him?” 

“No. Shera just mentioned it. This is the first I have heard of it. Reaching out now though it doesn’t feel like twins. Maybe Shera can hear him because she is Force sensitive.” Rey was trying to ease off the tension that was rolling off Rose and Finn. 

“That is a big possibility. She is quite strong. I wouldn’t worry about you too. It is probably just Shera. Don’t let it ruin this time for you both.” 

Thinking about it, Rey decides to reach out towards her own baby. She could hear his fast little heartbeat, but not feel his flutter in the Force. Unlike when she was pregnant with the twins it was peaceful. No extra Force energy. Maybe, just maybe he wasn’t going to have the Force. She could only hope. 

\---------------------------------

_ A few hours later _

  
  


Rey was watching as Poe climbed into his X-wing with Shera while Han and Chewie climbed into the Falcon with Kyra. The girls had wanted to race after everyone ate and gods know that those men couldn’t ignore a challenge. Rey knew that they would take care of the girls, but just the thought of them flying scared Rey. It was in their blood though she knew that. They already loved flying as much as Poe did. 

As the twin suns started to set in the distance Rey settled in between Leia, Shara and Rose on the grass as Kes and Finn went to get a few blankets since nights on Yarvin got cold quickly. They had a comm pad with them just in case but it was really to hear the banter between those on the Falcon and those in the X-wing known as Black Leader. Just as Finn settled in behind Rose and Kes behind Shara the ships began to rise into the sky. 

Kyra’s voice filled the comm channel, “Are you ready to eat space dust Papa?” 

Everyone started laughing and Rey knew full and well that Han had told her to say that. Even those in the X-wing laughed at the little girls teasing. 

“You’re on, kid.” Poe replied. “Hey Leia, why don’t you count us off?” 

The Falcon and the X-wing pulled up right beside each other and Rey could make out Poe telling Shera what to do when Leia said go.The little girl was listening to her father intently. Rey couldn't see Kyra but she knew that she was sitting in Hans lap in the pilots seat. 

Both ships shot off as Leia said go. Kes and Shara cheered on Poe and Shera while Rose and Fin cheered on the Falcon. Leia didn’t say anything, but Rey could feel the women's sadness through the force. She was obviously conflicted about something. Tearing her eyes away from the ships she grabbed Leia's hand. Leia turned her head and looked at Rey and Rey could make out a sheen of tears in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Rey asked, squeezing her hand. 

“Oh nothing really dear. Just thinking about how Han and Shara used to race with Ben and Poe.”

Rey understood she was missing her son. Both her and Leia had blocked off Bens force signature after he had died neither able to face the loneliness that was there. All they had left was his daughters. Even if Poe was their father now, Ben would always be their father too. Rey knew that as did Poe. She could see so much of Ben in them, especially Kyra. Poe knew what he was signing up for when he asked Rey to marry him and said he was going to raise those girls as his own. They had a long talk about what Ben would be to the girls. Ben was Poe's best friend and he was their father. Rey wasn’t a hundred percent sure what he was to her after he died. She loved him, and Poe knew she did. That love though faded into a love for a brother with time. Rey was sure that's all she ever loved him as. Her and Poe had just started talking about Ben in front of the girls. They never mentioned that he was their father, they just told them he was their friend like Rose and Finn were, but he died before they were born. The girls even referred to him as uncle Ben. They had talked to Han and Leia about it and they all agreed it was the best thing to do. 

“He would have loved them, ya know?” Rey said hoping she was providing some comfort to the woman next to her. Rey smiled when she saw that the X-wing had taken the race leaving a crying Kyra to fill the comms. The crying subsided when Han and Chewie told her that she could fly. The X-wing was doing tricks in the sky which made everyone smile when they heard Shera screaming with joy. 

“As much as I wish I could believe that, a small part of me thinks he would have wanted them on the dark side to take his place as leader. I know he changed when he saved you but I don’t know if he changed that much…” Leia trailed off. 

“I understand. The girls know who he is and I’m thankful they understand some. It makes it easier not having to tiptoe over his name. I know that he's gone, but here recently it feels like he’s closer than ever before.” As she spoke the boom of a ship breaking atmo came across them. 

Rey grabbed the comm tablet asking the pilots of the two ships if they had heard that. Everyone was standing at a defense stance because they knew a supply wasn’t supposed to be delivered and it was too late for someone to be showing up since only a few knew where they were. 

“We are landing, Rey. I’ll be there soon.” Poe said. 

“As are we.” Han followed. 

The Falcon was powering down and Black Leader landed near the house. Rey saw a sight she never thought she would see again. Leia gasped as she saw the ship the same time that Rey had. The Silencer was landing a couple hundred feet away. Finn looked at Rey as he ignited his lightsaber revealing the blue blade at the same time Rey ignated hers revealing the golden one. They moved to the front of the group as Han, Chewie, and Poe ran to them carrying the girls. Poe and Han sat the girls down in the middle of the group and they pulled balsters from their holster joining the two in front. Rey glanced over her shoulder at Shara and Rose and nodded. Shara grabbed Roses arm and pulled her towards the Falcon. 

“Do you want us to take them?” Shara asked. 

“No, we need to be able to see that they are safe. If it gets bad Chewie and Leia will meet you at the falcon. You take off with them. Do not come back until you hear something.” Poe said to his mother. 

Han turned and looked at Leia, “Leia, go over there. Wait till we know what's going on.” 

“No. If this is my son he will have to deal with me before getting to those babies.” She said with finality in her voice. 

Sensing all the fear and tension, Shera started to cry. She ran for her mother and hugged her tightly around the legs. Rey put her free hand on Shera head as Kyra grabbed her other leg. Rey pulling her attention from the Silencer to her frightened daughters. 

“You girls have to listen to everything me and your father say, ok?” Rey told them holding them in one arm. 

“If you get seperated from us you go to the Falcon and find aunt Rose and Grandma Shara. Stay close to your father, Leia and Pop-Pop.” Rey gave them a squeeze and released them before looking at Poe. He nodded and the girls went to stand in between Han and Leia. 

By the time they were done, the Silencer was powered off and a figure in black was exiting the cockpit. They were too far away to make out the persons face, but Rey reached out with the Force and gasped when she felt the undeniable Force signature of Kylo Ren. The figure walked towards them and stopped about twenty feet away from the group. 

Rey stepped forward and stopped a few feet away him. She could sense Leia’s shock, Han’s worry, Poe’s protectiveness over his family, Finn’s determination, and Chewie and Kes’s confusion. And honestly she felt all of those emotions rolled into one with a little relief mixed in. She tried to read his feelings, but he was shielding her from him. Taking note that he wasn’t going to talk first Rey decided to take a page from Poe’s book. 

“So who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?” She said trying to judge his reaction. 

He didn’t say anything for a moment and just stood there. He had his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber, but never pulled it off his belt.    
  


“You seemed utterly confused, Rey.” He snarled at her. 

“Well, you would be correct, Kylo. I- we thought you were dead.” 

“No Ben? That's what you called me after I kissed you. Or did you decide to forget that too?” 

Rey felt Poes emotion switch from protectiveness to pure rage. “I’m not sure what to call you. Guess you’ll just have to prove what you deserve to be called.” She said it with a completely even tone. 

He let out a laugh. It made her cringe. Right now she wasn’t seeing Ben, she was seeing pure Kylo Ren. He started to walk towards her slowly, she moved back in time with him. Not wanting to get to close him as he seemed so unpredictable. 

“How are you here? You died! I watched you, I felt you die in my arms.” She questioned as they began to circle each other. 

“Ahh, well it seems as the little Resistance messed a pocket of Sith. They brought me back by sacrificing some of them.” 

“The outer Rim..” she breathed 

“Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner.” 

“I woke up in a dark room surrounded by hundreds of them. I LOOKED FOR YOU!” He screamed at her , making her flinch and go up on her guard even more when he lit his lightsaber. 

“I’m….sorry. I- I broke the bond after you died. I couldn’t handle the pain.” She tried to explain it to him, but he advanced on her. She was ready for the hit when she met his lightsaber mid strike. She could take it if it meant saving those behind her. 

“Oh, I know. They told me you lived. They told me where you were. They told me to reach for you in the Force. I did!” He swung his saber into her right side. She dived and rolled to the other side if the clearing. 

Now she had a full view of her family, but now he was closer to them. She could see Finn holding Poe back from running towards her. Leia held the girls close making sure they couldn't see anything that was going on. Han had his finger on the trigger of the blaster, but Rey knew if he had to be killed it would have to be her that did it. She wouldn’t make Han do it. She just hoped that it wouldn’t come that far. Kylo sensed her brief distraction and struck her again. This time Rey wasn’t quick enough and the crimson blade caught her upper arm. She let out a blood curdling scream before batting his lightsaber away with her own. She saw the flicker of remorse across his face when he hit. Maybe just maybe Ben was in there. 

Kylo began to walk in front of her again in a pacing like manner. Rey followed him with her eyes. He spoke again and she could hear the rage and betrayal in his voice. 

“Do you know what I saw when I found you in the Force? Do you?” He snarled at her. 

He didn’t give her time to answer. “I saw you in bed with my so-called brother!” 

He charged at her with such fierceness that it knocked Rey off her feet. Her eyes met Leias and she nodded telling her to take the girls to the ship. Rey was sure this wasn’t going to end well. Kylo stood over her as he talked. Rey could hear Poe crying out for her as Kes joined Finn in holding him back. There was no reason for her children to lose both parents. 

“But that wasn’t the worst part. I saw them, Rey. I saw those two little girls climb into bed with you and their “papa”. But he isn’t their father is he? I AM! You broke me off from you! You betrayed me by sleeping with another! By hiding MY children from me in the Force!” He yelled at her. 

Rey had gotten to her feet and was circling him. She noticed that the girls and Leia were gone, but Han was approaching them slowly everytime Kylo had his back to them. “It wasn’t like that, Kylo. Yes they are yours, but I hide them because of THIS!” 

She gestured at him with her hand. The ring on her hand caught his attention. Kylo stopped walking and looked at her while she spoke. “Yes. Yes, they are yours. Poe and I got married when they turned one. He raises them as his own. I’m sorry Kylo. Truly. But I thought you were dead and I wanted to, no I needed to protect my daughters from suffering the same fate as you had.” 

"They are mine! You are mine!" He screamed at her.

That made something inside Kylo snap and he lunged for her. He swung his lightsaber as hard as he could. She was giving him back everything in her being. They locked sabers, Kylo easily overpowering Rey. Just as his lightsaber started to burn into her collarbone flesh he heard it. 

“MAMA!!” A little voice screamed while running towards them from the Falcon with Leia running after her. 

Rey took advantage of his distraction and used the Force to shove Kylo a few more feet away from her daughter. He fell to the ground and Rey watched at Han stunned Kylo with his blaster before Rey’s world went black from pain. The last thing she saw was Shera running towards her. 


	4. Chapter Four: Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POVs from Kylo, Rey, and Poe 
> 
> Han and Kylo have a small heart to heart. Poe POV on the fight between Rey and Kylo. Rey comes back. Cute little moment between Kyra, Shera, and Poe.

_ Poes POV _

Poe watched in horror as Kylo Ren struck his blade across Rey's skin. She let out a scream that he hasn’t heard in years. He tried to run to her. He needed to get to her, to help her. He couldn’t move, he was stuck. Why the fuck wasn’t he getting any closer? He thought at first it was a dream, well a nightmare. Then he realized that Finn had his arms wrapped around him holding him back. He fought against Finn. He couldn’t just stand by and watch as Rey died at the hands of this monster. 

“Poe!” Finn fiercely whispered at him, keeping his voice low, not wanting to attract Kylo’s attention. “YOU HAVE GOT TO QUIT FIGHTING. Rey has this. She can do this she is stronger than him” 

That didn't make Poe stop. It only made him fight harder. He knew Rey was stronger than Kylo. Hells, she was the strongest person he knew. But she didn’t need to fight this fight on her own. Poe almost got free from Finn when he used all his strength to lurch himself forward. But then bigger, stronger, furrier arms came around him holding him back. 

“LET ME GO! I HAVE TO HELP HER!” He yelled at Chewie as Finn came to stand in front of him partially blocking his view of the death dance before him.

“Poe, you're scaring them.” Finn nodded towards his daughters who were hiding in the grandmothers shoulders. Looking upon them, Poe stopped fighting. He knew why Finn was holding him back. If he went to help Rey and they lost, his daughters would be orphans. Or worse at the mercy of Kylo. Rey wanted Finn to hold him back to ensure that he would protect their children. It didn’t help the rage monster in his chest when he saw Rey fall to her backside when Kylo shoved her with the Force.

Rey must have signaled Leia because she was running towards the Falcon with Shera and Kyra. Good, he thought. They didn’t need to see this. Han nodded at Poe as he started to inch closer to Kylo now that his back was to them. Finn and Chewie had shifted to where they were in between the Falcon and Kylo trying to ensure that the girls were as safe as possible from that monster. Poe couldn’t hear what Rey was saying but he could see her mouth moving. 

Poe heard what Kylo said next though. “They are mine! You are mine!” rang in his ears. Poe started running towards his wife, as he heard Shera let out a scream while running towards her mother. He saw Rey use the Force to shove Kylo away from Shera and Han hit him with a stun blast.    
  


Poe made it to Rey just as she lost consciousness. Shera bolted into Poes chest as Han got a pair of Force enabling cuffs from Finn and put them on Kylo. Poe held his daughter to one side of him as he checked Rey's pulse. She had wounds but they weren’t anything, but superficial. He let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding when he felt her radial pulse against his fingers. Shera sniffled crying for her mama to wake up. Someone took her from his arms, he wasn’t sure who but he knew she was safe with them. He picked up Rey's slender body and began to carry her towards the house. Cheiw picked up Kylo and was carrying him over his shoulder like a bag of rocks to the Falcon. 

His mother and Leia were already at the house with the medkit off the Falcon in hand. He could hear his daughters crying in the living room and he heard Finn and Rose trying to soothe them. Leia suggested taking her to their room so the girls didn’t see her like this. He didn’t have the words to speak, he just nodded. He walked up the stairs, making sure to shield Rey from their daughters' view in case they were watching. He knew this scene would scar them for life just as much as seeing their mother fight that man would. 

Poe gently laid Rey on their bed as Leia and Shara put bacta gel and patches over the cuts on her arm and collarbone. The only good thing about lightsaber injuries was that they were essentially burns which meant no blood. He barely heard a word his mother said to him over his heartbeat in his ears. He made out that Rey was going to be fine, and Leia told him that she was just tired from using the Force and fighting while pregnant. Leia said the baby was fine from what she could tell from the Force. 

Finn came into the room after they left saying that the girls were crying for him and Rey. He told him to bring them up, that it was fine. Finn left the room to go get them and Poe grabbed Rey's hand intertwining her fingers with his. 

“Come on, sunshine. You have to come back to us soon.” He told her while pressing a kiss to her forehead before pulling the chair from the corner to her bedside. Poe had just set down when the girls ran down the hall and stopped in the doorway looking at their mother. Tears silently streamed down their faces. Poe opened his arms and it didn’t take no time for them to be in lap as he stroked their hair and whispered that they were safe, how much he and Rey loved them, and that Rey was going to be okay. Poe looked over their heads at Finn and Rose who were standing in the doorway. He nodded at them telling them it was okay to go, that they would be fine. 

“I think we are gonna stay here tonight.” Rose said “I don’t want to be away from her and well ya know. If that's okay.” 

Poe just nodded and Finn smiled slightly at him before leading Rose away from the room. Kyras sniffles caught his attention, she lifted her head and looked at her mother. She looked back at Poe “Is mama going to be okay?” 

“She'll be fine, baby. She’s just tired. She’s had a long day.” He kissed her forehead when he finished speaking. 

“Can I….can I cuddle with her? Mama always cuddles us when we are hurt.” Kyra stated and Poe couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Rey cuddling his daughters when they got hurt. 

“Yes, but you have to be careful.” He pointed to the bacta patches on Rey. “Don’t touch those. They are making mama feel better” he explained.

The girls slid down off his legs and he lifted Kyra into the bed behind Rey. She quickly scrambled to her mother's side and put her little head on Rey's stomach with her arms circling around Rey. Poe went to lift Shera up next but she stepped back from him. 

“Shera? Do you wanna get up there and cuddle mama?” He crouched down to her eye level. She shook her head no. Her next words were so quiet he barely heard them. 

“I didn’t help her…” 

“Oh sweetheart. You couldn’t have helped. Mama is going to be fine. She just has some cuts. She’ll be okay in a couple of hours.” He promised her. 

“But I could feel her. I could feel when she got hurt, papa. That's why I ran from grandma. I thought I could help her. The bad man was hurting her.” She explained with tears flowing down her face. 

Poe reached out and wiped her tears. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. You weren’t supposed to feel anything. You know your mama wouldn’t have wanted you to get hurt. That's why she sent you with grandma.” 

Shera just nodded and Poe picked her back up and settled her against his chest as he sat back down. Kyra had already dozed off against Rey. He hummed quietly to Shera. She had quit crying and was just sniffling now. He rocked her back and forth. He reached out and took Rey’s hand again. He waited till he felt Shera go limp against him before he quit rocking. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes feeling the weight of the day drag him under.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Rey and Poe POV _

Rey woke up when something, no someone shifted against her side. She cracked her eyes open against the bedside lamp that was on. Rey sucked in a breath when she saw Poe sitting with Shera on his lap, both of them sound asleep. Kyra was stirring again in her sleep and Rey moved to put her arm around her daughter. Kyra lifted her head up of Rey's stomach and smiled at her with sleep still in her eyes. 

“Mama! You’re awake!” Kyra exclaimed hugging her mother tight. The sound of Kyras voice must have pulled Poe out of sleep cause he sat up almost throwing Shera to the floor before tightening his free arm around her. Shera slept through the movement letting out little snores against her father's neck. 

“Hey sunshine. Glad your back to the land of the living.” He gave Rey that smile that still made her heart flutter after all these years. Rey squeezed his hand before releasing it to set up against the headboard. Rey winced at the bacta patch that pulled against her collarbone. She tried to hide it from Poe, but he caught it. 

“Are you okay mama?” Kyra asked her with a concerned look. 

Before she could say anything Poe answered, “Mama’s okay, Kyra remember how I said mommy got hurt? That bacta patch made it all better, but it also can make mama feel kinda sore after.” 

Rey watched as Poe shifted Shera into one arm as he ruffled Kyras hair and stood to lay Shera in the bed beside her sister. Shera woke up just enough to scoot up next to Rey and snuggle into her shoulder in a ball. Kyra scooted down to her legs and laid her head on them. Rey looked up from her girls to see that Poe had tears in his eyes. Rey smiled at him knowing exactly what he was thinking. He cleared his throat trying to get the lump to go down and Rey saw his adam's apple bob up and down. 

He came back up to Rey and set on the edge of the bed. “I thought I lost you.” 

She leaned forwards and put her hand on his face, careful not to disturb the girls. “But you didn’t I’m fine. We are all fine.” 

She kissed him gently before settling back against the headboard wincing slightly at the pull for the bacta. 

“You want me to take those off? Leia said it would only take about an hour before it was fully healed.” He gestured to the patches on her arm and neck. 

Rey nodded and braced herself for the sting that came with the patch being pulled off. “Just do it quickly.” She said through gritted teeth. 

Poe started with the one on her arm knowing it would hurt less. He pulled it off in one motion revealing a bright pink scar line. Rey didn’t even flinch that time, but when he moved to the one on her collarbone. She let out a hiss when he pulled it off. The scar on her neck was worse than the one on her arm. It was almost red and looked tender. Rey reached her hand up and bit back a hiss when her fingers brushed the skin on her collarbone. Poe grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. Rey could feel his concern, his rage, his worry, and his love in the Force. 

He looked over at the girls before he spoke quietly, “I thought we were done fighting a long time ago.” 

“Me, too. I...I just can’t believe he's alive. I - I saw him die. I felt his last breath.” Rey brushed her hand through Shera brown locks while she talked. “What are we going to do? You seen him. We can’t let him near them when he's….Kylo. I’m not sure, but I thought I saw a flicker of Ben when he first...but it was gone so quick. Wait, where is he?” 

“Han and Chewie have him in the Falcon. He’s tied up. Han wanted to be there when he woke. Leia did too, but Han talked her out of it. He told Finn he was worried about what Kylo was going to say when he saw them and Han didn’t want Leia going through that pain.” Poe caught her eyes and held her gaze. “Rey, I was so scared. Why did you go out there on your own? You haven’t trained a lot since we had the girls, you know that. Why not take Finn or me with you? Hells, you could have taken dad for Forcesakes!” 

“Poe, I went for them.” She flicked her eyes to the sleeping girls in their bed. “I wasn’t taking Finn with me. He’s going to be a dad. I couldn’t ask you to come. I knew if it came down to a fight and I couldn’t…...and I…..” she couldn’t say the words. He knew what she meant without having to hear it.   
  


She couldn't fight the tears anymore. They streamed down her cheeks and pooled at her chin. “I couldn’t let them be orphans, Poe. They deserve the world and to know what love is and I knew that if I was….gone. You would protect them and show them the galaxy. So no Poe that was my fight. It went the way I wanted it to. Well, minus Shera coming after me.” 

Poe understood where she was going from. She was just a child when her parents left her on Jakku. She didn’t want her children to suffer the same fate. Poe nodded before resting his hand on his wife's stomach. Rey gasped. She hadn't even thought about the baby! 

“Is he..” She asked terrified of the answer. 

“Leia said it's fine. She could feel the signature in the Force. You didn’t take any damage to the abdomen so there really wasn’t a ton of worry.” Poe smiled when he realized that she had referred to the baby as a ‘he’. “He?” 

Rey blushed noticing what she had said. “Yeah, maybe just maybe I’m pulling for a boy.” 

“I knew it!” Poe laughed. He kicked off his boots, turned the light off and grabbed the extra blanket off the foot of the bed. He covered his girls in it before crawling back behind the twins. He picked Kyra up and placed her next to his side. He heard Rey let out a content sigh. 

“Ya know even though I was out for a while, I am still exhausted. What time is it even?” Rey whispered to him. 

Poe could barely make out the chronometer. “It’s a little past 2000. You were out for about two hours.” 

“What are going to do about him?” She asked addressing the wookie in the room. “We can’t let him near them. And I don’t even know what to tell them. They won’t understand. You’re their father. Sure he may have had a part in it, but they know you not him…” 

Poe saw the concern on her face in the dim lighting provided from BB-8 charging station. “Honestly Rey, I don’t know. We could see how he is in the morning. Rose and Finn are staying in Kyra and Sheras room tonight. Chewie is staying in the Falcon to watch Kylo. There are more than enough people here to help keep you and the girls safe. Besides he would have to go through me before getting to you and them. I don’t like it when my family is threatened. It took a lot for them to hold me back today. The only thing that kept me at bay slightly was the girls. I would have rather been tortured by the First Order again then go through watching you fight him.” 

He reached over the pile of bodies that was in between them and grabbed Rey's hand. She let out a yawn as she settled their hands over both the girls. Rey wasn’t sure how she knew but she knew that things were going to be okay as long as she had her family. She would do anything to keep the girls and Poe safe. Maybe, just maybe Kylo could be part of their lives. Not as their dad, but something else. ‘Trust the Force’ Lukes words echoed in her head. She wouldn’t worry about it in the morning, for now she just snuggled in deeper next to Shera, sighing in contentment she let the wave of exhaustion wash over her. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

_ Kylos POV _

The sound of a man laughing pulled him out of unconsciousness. Kylo looked around at his surroundings and realized he was in his old room on the Falcon. It looked almost like he had left all those years ago except there were a few dolls, girls clothing and toys on the ground that he didn’t recognize. In addition to the extras were two blankets, one yellow the other pink, on the bed next to him. He let out a groan as he tried to sit up on the bunk. His side felt like it was on fire. What had happened to him? He remembered confronting Rey about the children. He remembered seeing a little girl run towards Rey and he felt being shoved away from her as his world went black. 

The sound of the door opening caught his attention and he tried to stand to face the potential threat but fell back onto the bed as quick as he stood up. 

“Told ya he was up.” His  _ father _ said to the wookie at his side. 

Chewie growled out, “Least he not fighting now.”

The wookie walked up and grabbed Kylos cuffed hands and undid them. Kylo rubbed his wrist a little before sitting his hands back down on the bed. 

“Let me know if he a problem, friend.” Chewie said to Han. “No Force, boy.”

Kylos breath hitched in his throat at the sound of Han's nickname. Flashbacks started coming back to him from his childhood. Playing in the Falcon with his father as they were in hyperspace, Chewie throwing him in the air, Poe and him playing with staffs in the Koyo fields. He shook his head at these memories before clutching something soft in his fist on the bed. 

“That's Kyras’.” Kylo looked up to see that Han was pointing to the yellow blanket in his fist. “She and her sister, the pink one, have like five of those things. Everyone has one somewhere in their possession just in case. Most nights they refuse to sleep without them. Say it keeps the bad dreams away.” He let out a little chuckle. 

Kylo looked down at the blanket. It was his daughters. He didn’t even know that. He didn’t know anything about them. Bad dreams? He bets that  _ Poe  _ held them when they had them and it made his rage ramp back up to almost max. He looked at his father with a glare on his face. 

“Take it easy, son. I don’t want to stun you again.” 

Kylo didn’t say anything. At least he knew what had happened to him. He kept his eyes on his father as he called out to Chewie to tell him that he was going to sit in there with him for a while. Kylo really wished he wouldn’t, but knew it was no use to argue with him. Han walked through the door shutting it behind him and taking a seat at the desk. He picked up a piece of paper that was on it and studied it before letting a smile crease his eyes. He looked over at Kylo and held out the piece of paper to him. Kylo reached for it slowly, taking it between his fingers he brought it back to see what was on it. 

The image was obviously drawn by a child, and one who loved yellow by the looks of it. The picture had a bunch of people in it. Twelve people in total and a droid.. All various heights and sizes. The girls in the photo were indicated by long hair. There were six girls and six boys. His eye flicked to the bottom of the picture to see that there was a name under each of the people written in his mother's handwriting. The names were: Kes, Shara, Leia, Han, Finn, Chewie, Rose, Kyra, Shera, Poe, Rey, and Ben. His name was written under one of the girls. He realized that it was six girls, it was five. The child had drawn his long hair. How did she know what he looked like? Han must have seen the look on his face. 

“Kyra drew that right after Poe and Rey told them a story about you. They know about you, Ben.” He flinched at his old name. If his father noticed he didn’t say anything and just continued to talk. “They don’t know you are their biological father, but they know that you were my son and that you and Poe had been friends for a really long time. They know you knew their mother and that you died trying help her. I remember when we had them and Kyra brought that to your mother and asked if she could help her by writing the names. When they got to you, Kyra said that she drew a new family picture to include you since you were her family too. Your mother cried that night, she always does when they do something to remind her of you. They are good kids and what you did today really scared them.” 

Han was giving him the same look he would give him as a child when he did something wrong. Kylo noticed that his father didn’t seem to be afraid of him anymore. Well that was a new development. Since he had been afraid of him particularly since birth. 

“I didn’t mean to scare them…” he said while looking at the ground. 

“The only reason you are here is because Poe felt that you deserved a chance. He wanted to talk with Rey about things after she woke up. It was late he decided you could stay here on the Falcon for the night if someone agreed to stay with you. Chewie volunteered. You better thank him because no one else did. You scared them all by acting the way you did. You attacked Rey, you hurt her. She only woke up about fifteen minutes ago. You had your mother in tears over what you did. She’s blaming herself, ya know. You really need to figure out what you want.” Han looked at him sternly. 

“Is...is Rey okay?” he choked out. 

“Yes, she's fine. Shara and Leia patched her up. The girls and Poe are with her now.” He could tell that Han was judging his reaction to that. 

“I - I’m sorry, dad. Truly. I am. I was just…..I just….I was and am so mad at the fact that Rey hid them from the Force, from me. Her and mom both. They blocked me out! I reached for them when I woke up and felt nothing! I thought they were dead! Then I finally find Rey and see that she is letting another man raise my children! I loved her! She betrayed me….” Kylo half yelled at his father. 

“She didn’t BETRAY anyone, Ben. She found out she was pregnant a month after you died. She was suffering, crying all the time, saying she was alone. Your mother went to her and together they agreed to break off the Force that connected them to you. Neither of them could take it. Saying it was empty and lonely. I grieved but I have no idea how that must have felt. She wasn’t purposely hiding them from you. She was protecting herself from being hurt. And as for Poe, he stepped up when he found out. He had always had feelings for Rey. Rey returned those feelings after a while. He offered to help raise Kyra and Shera as his own so that no one would question who their father was. Rey didn’t want them to have your legacy hanging over their heads. Rey may not be mine by blood, but she is my daughter. I love her as much as I love you and I am telling you now that if I feel as if you are going to harm any of them I will intervene. So I will ask again what it is that you want.”

Kylo stared at his father. He was protecting them. He was protecting Rey, and his daughters. He was protecting  _ Poe _ . He snuffed the anger down at that thought and tried to even his breathing before he spoke again. 

“I want to be part of their lives. I want to know them. I want to be normal. I want to spend time with you and mom. I want to be in my childrens lives.” Kylo said with finality in his voice. 

“Okay, son. I think we can work with that. This isn’t going to be an easy road. I hope you know that. I don’t know what Poe and Rey are going to tell them. Or when. It may be in the morning or maybe in a month. This will completely be up to their discretion and you will have to respect that as they are the parents.” Han stood and started to walk towards the door. “I will talk to them and tell them that right now I don’t see you as a threat. I am going to go to the house and try and get your mother to rest since I am sure she is still wide awake. I will be back in the morning. I would get some rest just in case you get to see them tomorrow. They are a handful.” Han said with a small turn up in the lips.

Kylo just nodded unsure what words would be right. He looked at his father thankful that maybe, just maybe they would begin to mend things. Han grabbed the door handle. 

“Thank you. And please tell mom that I’m sorry. Rey too if you see her.” 

“I will.” He walked out the door and looked back nodding to the door on the other side of the room. “You may have some clothes in there that fit. Ignore the girls stuff. And I assume you know where the ‘fresher is still. You kinda smell.” 

At that his dad left but not before giving a signature Solo wink. Kylo was left alone to his thoughts. Maybe he could make this work. He needed to know those little girls. He would beg Rey if he had to. He wasn’t happy that Poe was there, but things could change right? He could get her back. They could be a family like he dreamed. 

He got up and went to the closet and found it had a few of his things in it as well as a bunch of little leggings and tops. He found a gray shirt and black pants. He walked to the ‘fresher across the hall and let the warm water wash over him quickly before walking back to his room. It was quiet in the Falcon now. His dad had left and it was just him and the wookie. 

Speaking of the wookie, he stuck his head out of the cockpit and looked at Kylo narrowing his eyes. Kylo just nodded and went back to his room and laid down on the now too short bunk. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep next to his daughter's blankets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some comments! What are some things you would like to see? I am new to this so any comments or tips help! I hvave chapter five! It'll be up tomorrow!! I hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter Five: Tough Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey talk about their daughters! Poe breaks down a little.

The weight missing from the other side of the bed woke Rey. Poe and the girls were gone. Panic set in her chest. Something had happened to them while she slept. Why did she go to sleep? Raced through her mind. Her family was gone. Kylo had escaped and took them from her in his rage. She bolted out of bed and realized too late that she got up too quickly and landed on the wood floor of their bedroom. Her hand came over her stomach as she rolled midair to land on them on her back. She started to hyperventilate. She couldn’t stop the pain that stretched out in her chest and stole her breath. Footsteps pounding up the stairs made her heart race and she was prepared to beg Kylo to kill her. She didn’t want to live without them, she couldn’t. It wasn’t Kylo that busted through the door, it was Finn. 

“Rey!” Finn scrambled to her side, running his hand lightly over her. “What happened? Are you okay?” 

Before she could answer Poe was in the doorway. “Sunshine? We heard a noise. What happened?” He echoed Finns' question. 

Poe crouched on the other side of her, cupping the back of her head. His eyes searched hers waiting for her to speak. When she opened her mouth no sound came out though. Just a sob. She didn’t even realize she was crying. Poe gathered her up against him as Finn rubbed circles on her back. 

After a few minutes she could finally speak. She looked at the purple stain on Poes shirt no doubt caused by the girls. “I thought….I thought he had you guys. I thought he took you. I was so scared.” 

“Oh no sweetheart. We are fine. Kyra and Shera woke up about an hour ago stating that they were hungry. I didn’t want them to wake you so we went downstairs and started to make some breakfast for everyone. The girls being loud woke everyone up. They are all in the kitchen minus Chewie who is still in the Falcon awaiting our word.” 

“Oh….” was all Rey could manage to say. Her stomach let out an audible growl indicating that the baby and maybe her too was hungry. They all laughed and helped Rey to her feet. 

“Rey, why were you on the ground?” Finn asked when they descended the stairs. 

“When I got up I must have done it too quickly and I got lightheaded.” She explained rounding the corner to the kitchen. They chose to use the stairs that lead to the front entryway giving her a few extra seconds to gather herself before facing their rest of the family.

“You really need to call Kalonia.” Shara said pulling Rey into a hug. Rey just nodded making a mental note to do that later after she ate. She was absolutely starving. 

“Good to see you back, kid.” Han ruffled her hair the way he always had since she met him. Leia grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the table. Rey sat across from the women who had placed a hand on hers. 

“Are you okay?” She asked searching Rey's face. 

“I’m okay. Tired still though.” She paused. “How is he?” 

Han and Poe had come up behind her. Han spoke up next. “He was still a little angry last night, but after explaining that none of us were going to take the shitty tantrums he throws and that you and Poe decides the fate of the girls. He started to calm down.” 

Rey could tell he was holding something back, but didn’t press him on it. She just nodded looking back at Poe over her shoulder. Once again her stomach growled and Leia let out a chuckle at that. She stood from the table and began to walk back towards the kitchen. 

“Let’s talk more when you’ve eaten. That baby of yours is obviously very hungry.” 

“Oh I don't think it's just the baby, sweetheart.” Han teased with a wink. He knew that Rey could probably out eat everyone without being pregnant. 

Rey followed them into the kitchen with Poe on her heels. He was being very quiet which was rare for Poe. She turned around to look at him when she got to the kitchen island and leaned back against it. 

“I know everyone is worried about me, but are  _ you _ okay?’ She asked while wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked her in the eyes and Rey could see the fear in them. 

“Rey…….I can’t lose them and you. You have to understand that. I don’t know what is going to come over this...situation, but I would rather die than lose my family.” 

Rey suddenly understood what was going on. He was afraid that Kylo was going to take his place. That Kylo was going to steal his daughters away from him. Rey pulled Poe closer to her and his hands went to her hips as he put his head on her shoulder. She was sure that Shara, Han and Leia were listening, but she didn’t care. 

“Poe, he isn’t going to take anything away from you. I love you. The girls love you. You are their father. Yes, Kylo is biologically the father, but you raised them. You were there for their first steps and words, you hold them when bad dreams come, you teach them how to cook, because Gods know I can’t,” that earned her a small laugh, “and you have shown them what love is. I don’t know what is going to become of these things with Kylo, but it will not change a thing between our family. I love you and I would rather die than let you go. Those girls are yours through and through and so is this baby.” She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. “This is your family. Nothing, I mean absolutely nothing will change that.” 

Rey watched as the fear that was in Poes eyes slipped away and was replaced by love. Love for her, love for his daughters, love for his unborn child, and love for his family. He nodded his head and tilted it just enough to place a gentle, but full of love, kiss to Rey's lips. They pulled away from each other. Rey turned to lean on the counter to ask what was for breakfast when she noticed that Leia was crying while leaning onto Han and Shara was wiping her eyes on a towel. Even Han looked like he could shed a few tears. 

“That was absolutely the sweetest thing I think I’ve seen.” Leia got out between sniffles before straightening herself and coming to hug Poe. “I promise I will not let my son ruin this.” Gesturing to Rey. 

“We will be right here the whole way.” Shara said wrapping an arm around Rey. Rey didn’t say anything. She realized that she and Poe weren't alone. They hadl a village of people who wanted to protect them and their children. She could lean on all of them and they would all catch her. No one even noticed that Kes had walked in from outside with a grandkid on each hip. Finn and Rose following behind. Finn must have slipped out when she was talking to Poe she hadn't even noticed.

“What's with all the tears?” Kes said with a little laugh while placing the girls on the countertop. They began to kick their feet around, because Gods know that they can’t ever sit still. 

Shara walked up to her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll tell you later.” 

Kes just nodded and moved on. “Sorry about the girls mess. Finn over there bet them to race him and let’s just say it ended on the ground.” 

That’s when Rey noticed that her daughters were still wearing their clothes from last night. They never changed them before they all fell asleep. Poe was never one to make them change clothes unless they wanted to. And on that thought she realized she was still in her same clothes from last night, slightly burnt shirt and all. Poe just chuckled at his dad and moved to the stove to start making the girls something to eat. Rose walked up to Rey and hooked her arm through Reys and nodded to the girls who were laughing at faces Shara and Kes were making at them. 

“What do you say we go get you and the girls changed and cleaned up before breakfast?” Rose said. 

“Yes please. I need out of these clothes.” Rey replied with a smile. She and Rose went and asked the girls if they wanted to go and get dressed. 

“Yes mama!” They both replied at the same, but Kyra had to add something. “But I don’t wanna wear shoes!” 

Everyone laughed at that. Kyra looked around confused and a slightly hurt look presented itself on her face. Rey thought she might start to cry. Poe must have sensed it because he picked her and blew a raspberry into her tummy resulting in her wiggling around in his hands. 

“You don’t have to put shoes on if you don’t wanna, baby” He told her. “What does Papa always say about shoes?” 

That had captured everyone's attention and they were all listening waiting for the little girl's answer which didn’t disappoint.

“Shoes only have to be worn in space, town, or Koyo homes.” The little girl said with a smile. 

“And?” Poe prompted her. To which she said, “Shoes stop us from feeling the ground under us and stops us from feeling close to where home is.” 

Kes let out a gasp. “I used to say that to you, Mijo.” 

Poe looked at his dad with a smile and handed Kyra to Rose who turned and headed up the stairs. Rey gave Poe a quick kiss and headed up stairs holding onto Shera’s hand. She looked over her shoulder and called out, “you all better have food made when I come back down! This pregnant lady is starving!” 

“Make that two pregnant ladies!” Rose added from the top of the stairs. Everyone laughed downstairs. 

Rey followed Rose into the girls bedroom and got some clothes out for them while Rose helped them out of their current clothes. Rey decided that today she was going to dress them the same. Normally she would only do that on special occasions or when they wanted to. She and Poe had stopped doing it when they turned three, wanting them to become their own people. Rey settled on a pair of forest green leggings and a white top with little black flowers all over it. She grabbed socks from the drawers, but not shoes knowing it would be a fight. Rose took the clothes from Rey. 

“Go take a shower. I’ll get them dressed.”

Rey asked if she was sure knowing that dressing the two was harder than it seemed. Rose just shooed her out of the room with her hand. 

Rey walked down the hall to the master bedroom and straight into the ‘fresher. She opted to not take a shower and just wash her face, hands and arms in the sink. She stripped off her tunic and pants leaving her in her panties standing in front of the mirror. She cupped her hands and splashed cold water over her face. When she looked back in the mirror she saw that her stomach had a very small, only noticeable curve to it. You would only know it was there if you knew to look for it. 

She put her hand over it thinking about what's going to happen today. She would have to go talk to him. She would have to explain things. She knew he would want to see them. Could she let that happen? Would it even be safe? What if he got enraged and hurt them? 

Shaking her head as if to physically shake the thoughts out of her head, she turned and walked across the room to the closet. She found a pair of black ankle length leggings and decided to wear one of Poe’s shirts. It brought her comfort and it was also big enough to hide the bump that was on her stomach. She wasn’t sure that she wanted Kylo to know she was pregnant. Not because she cared, but because it made her vulnerable. 

Pulling her hair in a high ponytail, she walked into the girls room to find Rose pulling Sheras hair into a braid behind her back. Rey grabbed the brush and sat down behind Kyra and began to do the same. For twins, they didn’t look that much alike. They shared the same facial features but almost everything was different. 

Kyra had curlier hair than her sister and it was also way darker. Hers almost black like Kylos whereas Shera’s was a light brown and almost pin straight like Reys. Both of the girls were pale as all get out. Looking at them now after seeing Kylo yesterday she can tell that Kyra definitely looks more like him with her dark hair and deep brown eyes. Shera looked like Rey and everyone always said that her eyes were an exact hazel copy of Reys. People also said that Kyra looked just like Poe which she does. Poe and Kylo could almost be twins. Same age just a few months apart and similar features minus the skin tone.    
  


Rey put her hands on Kyras shoulders indicating she was done. She twisted around and wrapped her arms around Rey's neck and gave her a hug. The hug alone melted the ice around her heart that had been there since she saw Kylo. Shera joined in on the hug and Rey squeezed them too tight as they said so themselves. Rey let them go telling them to go downstairs and find their father. 

“Feel better?” Rose asked when the girls left the room. Rey put the clothes dirty clothes in the basket and shook her head. It wasn’t a lie, just not the whole truth. Rose seen right through it. 

“You know you can talk to me?” Rose said. 

“I know, it's just..I know when I face him he is going to want to meet them. What do I say to that? How are Poe and I going to explain to them what is going on? They have heard of Ben, but after yesterday I’m not even sure if I can get Shera near him without her freaking out.” 

“Just explain to him that you will allow him to see them with you or Poe presents only for now. If he can’t accept that then he shouldn’t be allowed to see them. And as for the girls, you have two options. Option one, tell them he’s Ben and that he’s a friend who you thought you had lost, but with that option know that they will find out eventually from someone. And that could lead to them resisting him and possibly you and Poe. Option two, tell them that they are going to have two fathers now. Explain to them that Poe is their dad always, but Kylo made it possible for them to here like Poe made it possible for the baby in you. Tell them that it changes nothing. That you and Poe still love them the exact same, but now Kylo, Ben, is going to be around some. Once you decide explain to Kylo what you guys decide and that he has to respect it or get out. And give them the option if they want to see him.” She reached out and grabbed her hand. “They are smart and they will understand either way.” 

Rey understood. She was going to have to talk with Poe after breakfast about what he wanted to do. This was his decision as much as it was hers. Then they would talk to the girls together. Rey smiled gratefully at Rose and they headed down stairs. The kitchen smelled absolutely wonderful and she was surprised to see Kes and Han working side by side cooking. 

Poe was sitting on a bar stool at the island with the girls on the counter in front of him. Some of Kyras curls had already escaped her briad and Rey walked up and tucked them behind her ear before perching on Poe's leg. She was going to wait till after breakfast to talk to Poe, but now seemed as good of time as any. Rey gave Shara a look and flicked her eyes towards the twins. Shera must have understood what Rey meant cause she grabbed Leia by the arm and they came and picked up the girls asking them if they wanted to help set the table in the other room. 

“What’s on your mind, sunshine?” Poe asked her even though he already knew the dreadful answer. 

Rey shifted and stood in front of him leaning on the table top. She looked down at her husband. “I talked to Rose and the way I see it we have two options. We could -”    
  


Poe cut her off, “Tell them he's a friend we thought was dead and have them learn in the future or tell them the truth and explain that they get to have two dads, but that I will always and forever be their real father.” 

“Did Rose talk to you too?” She stared at him in disbelief. He had taken the words right out of her mouth. 

“No, but Finn did. I take it they must have rehearsed that.” Poe let out a little laugh thinking about their friends talking about what he and Rey were going to do. “Well, let's start with getting our opinions out of the way. What do you think?”

Rey swallowed, slightly afraid of Poes reaction to what she was about to say. “I think we should tell them the truth. Explain that Kylo is the reason they are here, like your the reason this baby is going to be here. But that doesn’t mean that you love them any less.” 

Poe searched her eyes for some sort of emotion, but he didn’t really see anything. “I - I agreed, sunshine. If we hide it, it could lead to them resisting all three of us.” 

“So we are on the same page, then.” Poe stood and gave Rey a kiss while squeezing her hips.

Kyra and Shera ran back into the room wondering if food was done yet because according to them “they were going to die from being hungry”. Han and Kes made porridge and cut various fruits. Poe and Rey each took a girl on their hip and helped them get some breakfast since they both insisted on wanting to do it themselves but were too short to reach the counter all the way. With Kyra in one arm and her food in her other hand, Rey carried her to the table and told her to eat while she got her a drink. Poe did the same but with Shera. He went about getting himself and Rey some food. Once the girls had their drinks (blue milk) and everyone had their food, they all sat around the table. 

Poe looked at Rey, a silent agreement passed through them as this was the time to talk to the girls. With everyone here then hopefully there would be no tears and they would understand. Rey galacned a look at Leia and Han who both nodded encouragingly at her. 

“Girls we need to talk to you.” Rey started. 

Shera looked up, “It's not another baby is it?” 

Everyone let out a laugh at the little girls bluntness. Rey's cheeks burned slightly before she regained her composure. “No its not another baby. But this is important and we need you to listen. If you have questions, then ask them.” 

Both of them nodded unable to speak because they both had their mouths full of food. So Rey continued, “Do you both remember when that man showed up yesterday in the ship after you guys raced?” 

Rey took a bite waiting for their answers. 

“Yes.” Kyra said, but Shera remained silent. 

Poe prompted her, “Shera? Do you remember?” 

She shook her head yes before saying, “He was a bad man. He hurt mama.” 

Rey watched as she saw Leia's heartbreak a little. “No. He isn’t a bad man, Shera. He was just confused. He and mama just fought a little like how you and Kyra fight.” 

Rey was shocked when Poe defended Kylo. She looked at him, he must have seen the shock on her face cause he took her hand encouraging her to continue, letting her know he was there to intervene when needed. She turned her attention back to her daughters. 

“Yeah, your father's right. We just fought a little, but it’s okay now. His name is Kylo. He is a…...friend of mine and your dads. Do you understand?” 

Everyone around the room had their eyes on the girls. It was like the air had been sucked out of the room. Both girls nodded. So Rey went into further explanation dumbing it down to their level. Picking her words very carefully, hoping to avoid the womp rat and Bantha talk at all cost. “You know that mama has a baby in her tummy. Well mama can’t have a baby in her tummy without someone loving her. Like how your father loves me.” 

Her face burned as she tried to explain this. She glanced at Poe silently asking for help. He continued for her, “Well, that man - Kylo- also loved you mama. A long time ago. And before he went away for awhile, he told your mama how much he loved her and then you two were put in her tummy. So just like I am your papa, he is also your papa in a way. So you are lucky you get to have two papas!” 

Rey could hear how it hurt Poe to say that to his daughters. The girls were both listening intently to their parents. Rey and Poe were both praying to the Force that they didn’t have to explain this to them again. Their prayers we answered slightly at the response they got. 

“So, that man is also our papa like how papa is our papa?” Shera asked 

“Yes.” was all Rey could get out. 

“But that doesn’t mean that I love you any less.” Poe added. 

“Do we have to call him papa?” Kyra asked. 

“No, you don’t. Unless you decide you want to.” Rey answered 

“Well, I don’t want to.” Shera answered first. 

“Me either.” Kyra added. 

Rey thought their questions were over so she said to them that was fine but was cut off and caught off guard slightly by Sheras next question. 

“Do we have to see him?” she asked in a small voice. “Because he scares me. And I don’t want to.” 

Rey heard Leia suck a breath in at the sound of Kylo scaring her granddaughter so bad that she didn’t want to see him. 

Han answered this time, “No sweetheart you don’t have to.” 

Rey and Poe both shook their heads. “You don’t have to do anything that you aren’t comfortable with.”

She just shook her head and went back to finishing her breakfast. 

Poe could see the look on Kyras face as if she was really thinking about something. He decided to ask her about it because he didn’t want her confused one bit. 

“What is it, Kyra?” he asked looking at her. 

“I think I want to.” she answered 

“You want to what?” Rey asked. 

“I want to see him. He had a cool ship.” She said with a grin. 

Poe was prepared for the answer but it still hurt his heart a little. Actually both of their answers did. Shera was so scared she didn’t want to be near Kylo. How were they going to calm her down now? Will she ever feel safe again? What if Kylo had an outburst when he was near Kyra? She was blunt. What if she says something that makes him go psycho? How was he to protect them?

“Okay, baby. We will see.” Rey answered. 

“Okay mama. Can we go play now? We ate plenty!” Kyra asked.

“Yes, you may go. But don’t fight okay?” Poe said to them. 

They both smiled at them and Shera asked Han and Kes if they would play space battle with them outside. To which both grandfathers agreed and followed them out the door with Finn following behind. 

Rey looked at Leia, Shara, Poe and Rose. “Well, it looks like I have to go talk to him.” 

“Do you want me to go with you?” Poe asked her while clearing the table. 

“Yes, but I want to go in by myself. I just want you near. You can sit with Chewie or something.” 

Poe nodded. Leia and Shara told them to go ahead and that they would take care of the mess. Poe grabbed her hand and walked out towards the Falcon with two bowls of porridge and fruit. They handed one to Chewie who thanked them and told them he was inside his old room and has been quiet all night and morning. Rey wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. A silent Kylo is just as dangerous as a loud one. 

Poe explained to Chewie what was going to go talk to him while he stayed nearby. The girls had come to the backside of the house. And they agreed to play with them near the ship. Poe gave Rey a kiss and Chewie gave her a hug wishing her luck before she walked inside the ship. 

She walked along the familiar ship towards Kylo’s room. It was also the room the girls used when they went with Han and Leia. Once she was at the door she knocked twice, before it opened. 

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Kylo bolted to the door as soon as he heard the knocks. He was half expecting either his mother, father or Chewie. What he wasn’t expecting was Rey. Rey was outside the door with a bowl in hand. His eyes roamed over her. She had on black leggings that hugged her form, and a loose fitting white shirt. It was too big on her so he assumed that it was Poes. Her hair was out of her face and in a ponytail. She looked almost the exact same as the last time he had seen her, but she wasn’t as skinny now. For that he was thankful. He couldn’t help but smile a little when he saw her. 

She was looking at him in a way that made him a little self conscious. Her words echoed in his head,  _ who talks first? _ He decided that he was going to talk first this time. Or least try to. 

“Uh, you wanna come in?” He offered moving out of the way. She didn’t answer and just walked in. He shut the door behind her. If she wanted it left open she would say something. This way they could really talk without having someone listen. He needed her to understand that he was changing, that he had changed and that he still loves her. He wants to be a family with her and the girls. That he couldn’t go on if he couldn’t be in their lives.

“I uh brought you some breakfast. It's just porridge and fruit. You're dad made it this morning.” She set the bowl down on his table beside the bed before walking to look out the window. Something caught her attention and he saw her face get a small smile on it. He sat down on the bed and looked at the bowl. He was absolutely famished so he started to eat the fruit. Porridge wasn’t his thing, but he wasn’t going to say anything. He watched as she took a seat on the little chest near the window. He could tell that whatever she was seeing was giving her strength to be there. He could only assume it was their children.    
  


“Kylo, I am going to get straight to the point. After some discussion Poe and I decided to tell ou- the girls the truth about who you are. They are only five so all they basically understood was that you were also their father the same as Poe is. The only people who know this are here. I decided it would be best not to tell everyone how they came to be, and Poe stepped up.” She said. 

Kylo felt a flood of emotions. Relief that she told them, but anger that Poe was still going to be their “father”. His hurt, at the realization that she was calling him Kylo and not Ben, more than any of it though. It meant that she had possibly given up hope. He looked at her and was about to say something, but he was cut off. 

“I don’t know what went through your head yesterday, but you scared them. Terrified Shera, and the only reason Kyra likes you is because of your ship.” 

“I’m sorry, Rey. Truly I am. I don’t know what came over me. I couldn’t feel you anymore and when I found you. I saw…..them and it was like everything had been a lie. Then I saw him...heard them call him ‘papa’. It broke me, Rey. I didn’t want to scare them or you. I am sorry that I hurt you yesterday. That was never my intention. I hope you know that.” His eyes went to the new scar on her neck. It was a deep pink and about three inches in total.The other was covered by her shirt sleeve. Knowing he caused those made his heart crack. 

“I forgive you, Kylo. I see where you were coming from, but I just thought you had changed after..” she trailed off but he knew what she was talking about. 

“I have, I am.” He stumbled over his words. Hoping that she would see the truth behind them. 

“I hope so, if not for you then for them. This is my family, Kylo. Poe, Shera and Kyra are all that I have. All that I ever hoped for. It would mean a lot to not only me, but your parents if this could work.”

So she wanted this to work, interesting. She didn’t bring up the kiss and he wasn’t going to push his luck of him getting to talk to her. They were actually talking, not yelling or fighting. It felt wonderful. 

“I will, Rey. I will prove to you that I deserve to be in their lives.” He promises looking into her eyes. 

Rey just nodded and looked back out the little window. She was clearly thinking about something, but she was also amused by something outside. He almost went up to see what it was, but that would mean they would have been right next to each other. Touching shoulders and arms. Oh how he would give anything to touch her. But this wasn’t about him, it was about his daughters. Daughters. He has daughters! He couldn’t help but smile at that thought. 

“So,” Rey broke the silence. “What do you know about them? The girls I mean? Did your father tell you anything about them?” 

“Uhh, not a lot really.” He motioned to the blankets at the end of the bed. “He told me that one of them liked yellow and the other pink. That's about it. Oh and I know their birthday was yesterday.” 

Rey smiled at him. “Kyra likes yellow, and Shera likes pink. And technically their birthday is tomorrow, but the weather is supposed to be bad so we had their party yesterday.” 

He noticed she got a gleam in her eyes when she talked about them. He couldn’t help but smile his crooked smile. She asked him what else he wanted to know about them and to that his answer was everything. Which was true, he wanted to know every little thing about them and her. But he would start with them. 

“Oh, well, uh okay. Let’s see where to start?” She turned and leaned back against the window. He did the same on the post of the bed. “Well we will start with the basics you will need to know before you meet them.”

He was going to get to meet them? He was suddenly nervous. What if they didn’t like him? Rey had said he scared them yesterday. He could punch himself for that. He felt the anger towards himself bubble in his stomach, but he fought it back as he focused on Rey who had begun to explain things about his daughters. 

“I guess we will start in order. Shera is the oldest, but only by fifteen minutes. Her name is Shera Leia Skywalker-Dameron. They are five as you know. Her favorite color is pink. Uh, we call her Shay for short since Poe’s name has the same name. Which is who she was named after. Your mother and Poes. We named her that because they are the only mother figures I have.” She explains. He just nods taking in all the information. “She loves to read. She’ll try to get everyone to read her books all the time. She especially loves it when Poe and Han read in funny voices. She likes to do things on her own and will almost never ask for help. It’s a good and bad trait you’ll understand soon. Her favorite food is skittle cake with chocolate and whipped milk and her favorite drink is blue milk. It’s the same at Kyras. Questions about her?” 

Kylo thought for a minute. Trying to figure out in his head which of the girls she was. He had seen them both, but he couldn’t figure out what face went with the name. He really didn’t want to ask this, “Uh, which um which one is she? I saw them both, but I didn’t know their names yet..” 

“Oh! I’m sorry. Shera is the one with straight hair and hazel eyes. She’s the shorter one if that helps. Everyone says she takes after me more.” she explained. 

“Okay. Sorry I had to ask. I just wasn’t sure.” He felt the heat rising to his face. 

“Don’t be sorry. I’ve never really had to do this. Explain them to anyone I mean.” 

He nodded. Trying to retain all the information that had been dumped on him. 

“Are you ready to hear about Kyra?” She asked him. She had picked up the picture Han had shown him yesterday and was studying it. 

“Yeah, whenever you are.” Kylo could sit here all day and listen to her talk about their daughters. She seemed so at peace when she spoke of them. It warmed his heart. 

“Okay well, Kyra Rose is the youngest but you wouldn’t know that from looking at her. She is the one with curly black hair, brown eyes, and she is about two inches taller than Shera. She likes yellow obviously.” She gestured to the picture in her hands. She handed it to him and he looked at it again. Not like he looked at half the night, but he wasn’t going to say that. 

“Her nickname is pilot. She loves to fly and begs Poe to take her up everyday, to which he always obglies.” He sees her smile grow bigger. His jealousy piped up. He should be taking her flying, not  _ Poe. _ “By the way she likes your ship. Says its cool.” She rolled her eyes at that. 

“Her favorite food is the same a Sheras. Her middle name is from my best friend and their aunt Rose. Unlike Shera, she prefers to draw or ‘write’. She can write her name and I am sure she will show you a million times. She can’t sit still for too long. Oh and she hates wearing shoes. Like despises it. A trait she picked up from Poe.” She let out a giggle. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat, and gathered the courage to ask his burning question. “When do I get to meet them?”

He looked at the floor as he spoke afraid to see her face when she told him never. “Well, we gave them the option to meet you. Kyra said yes mainly because of the  _ Silencer. _ Shera on the other hand said no. She saw more than her sister yesterday and I think she needs to process some more before she is ready. Poe and I agreed that you may see Kyra today if you don’t have your lightsaber, and either myself or Poe are present with Leia, Han or Chewie.” 

He nodded. Slight agitated at the fact that he had to be supervised with his own children. He felt awful that he made Shera so scared. He would just have to prove to her that he was safe to be around. She would warm up to him right? At the mention of his lightsaber he looked and saw that Rey didn’t have hers. Maybe she trusted him more than he thought. Hope bloomed in his chest. 

“Also you should know, they know who and what you are to them, but they have both voiced that they don’t want to call you ‘papa’. They know you as Kylo. That may change later. We told them stories of Ben and we didn’t want to confuse them too much. It was a lot for them to process to begin with.” She explained. 

“Okay, I understand. They don't have to do anything they don’t want to. I don't want to force them.” 

“Thank you. Thank you for being understanding. So, would you like to go meet Kyra? I was going to have Poe bring her in here, but she's playing outside and it may give you the opportunity to speak to your mom and dad as well as spend a little time with her.” She stood and walked to the door and looked at him over her shoulder. 

He got up and walked out after her. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. He was going to get to meet one of his daughters today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments! Tell me what you want to see!


End file.
